Frosty Love
by Beth Hines
Summary: Kuai Liang has died and Bi-Han is the cold heart elemental ninja, better known as Sub Zero. He feels something when he meets Rose. Rose is an fighter with elemental magic abilities. As they fight to prevent Scorpion from destroying Earth Realm. Rose is a broken woman when she met Sub Zero, they warm each other's hearts as they embark on this journey to save Earth Realm.


*It was a beautiful day for Rose to visit her close friend, Kitana. Rose met Kitana while Earth Realm was being attacked by creatures from the Outerworld. She was one of the special few on the squad with Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, who helped defined Earth Realm. Rose was always an outcast due to her elemental magic. Soon after Earth Realm was safe again she traveled with Kitana back to Outworld. Kitana welcomed Rose with a kindness that she was never shown on Earth Realm, so she decided to stay and help keep the two realms separate. Rose quickly found out with which tribe she belonged. The Lin Kuai were shocked to find another wielder of elemental magic. Rose was happy to show them her skills. Their Grandmaster Bi-Han was very pleased that Rose was determined to control her abilities. She was taught to fight in the ways of peaceful combat, as she would strike her opponent with no hatred or anger toward them. As the days passed Rose noticed how furious Frost had become when Grandmaster Bi-Han`s closely training with her. Grandmaster Bi-Han was speaking with Frost one day while Rose was walking toward the forest to mediate. Rose had been having conflicting feelings toward Grandmaster Bi-Han and was hoping that Kitana could help her understand them. Frost stopped yelling with Grandmaster Bi-Han once she noticed that he and Rose had locked eyes as Rose passed them. Rose was somewhat relieved when she had not felt the Grandmaster following her. When she saw Kitana stretching into a split she smiled. Kitana waved happily at Rose placed her bag against a tree and joined Kitana in stretching. Rose bent her back into a handstand to stretch her spin, along with all of her muscles. Kitana quickly noticed how quiet Rose was being as they prepared themselves for meditation. *

Kitana: "Rose, what seems to be troubling you?"

**Rose took a deep breath as she placed her legs down onto the grass. How should she go about telling her close friend how she has fallen in love with Grandmaster Sub Zero? She was still learning their cultures and didn't want to seem dishonorable by speaking about her inappropriate feelings toward him. Well, there was only one way to know and whether was would be killed for words. Kitana sat down next to Rose with a comforting smile, that it would be okay for Rose to express what was troubling her mind. Rose checked her surroundings, being positive that no other person was around to hear ger confess what she had been feeling. **

Rose: "I've just been having these strange feeling for Grandmaster Sub Zero. I don't know whether I should act on them or simple do nothing and suffer, never knowing if he feels the same way."

**Kitana smiled as she understood what feelings Rose was referring. She had known that there was something between Rose and Bi-Han, but it was not her place to push either of them to admit their feelings for the other. So, she simply nodded as Rose continued to speak while she back bent with her head facing the forest around them. Kitana became very close to Rose after the war, Rose had become a sister to Kitana. **

Rose: "I don't want to over step any boundaries with him being as he is a Grandmaster Ninja, but I can't seem to suppress these ever-growing feelings that I have for him!"

Kitana: "Rose, you know that I would never judge you if you've fallen in love with Grandmaster Sub Zero. There is nothing wrong with falling in love with another and wanting to share your feelings with that person. Have you asked him how he feels toward you?"

**Rose released a small chuckle, not in insult but for the pure simplicity of Kitana`s words. Could it really be that simple? Would Grandmaster Sub Zero even feel the same way...or would he disown her from the clan for having such foolish feelings toward him. She watched as Kitana smiled at her while rubbing her arm to sow Rose support. Before Rose was able to respond a clan member emerged from the trees and bowed toward Kitana before speaking. They both stood as the clan member approached Rose with a smile. Rose and Kitana exchanged looks of confusion as the member spoke. **

Clan Member: "Pardon the intrusion Empress Kitana, but Grandmaster Bi-Han has important manner to discuss with Rose, immediately."

Kitana: "Ah, well please tell the Grandmaster that Rose will be along in a moment. Thank you."

**Rose watched as the clan member rushed down the path to return to the village. Kitana gave Rose a wicked grin as they gathered their things and walked back toward the village. Rose watched as a very upset Frost stormed past them with snow covering the ground trailing behind her into the forest. Kitana shrugged her shoulders as Grandmaster Bi-Han came into view approaching the training temple with a stern look on his face. Kitana stopped before Rose pasted threw the entrance to the meet Bi-Han half way into the training temple. Kitana waved goodbye to Rose as she continued walking through the village. Rose took a deep breath as she walked closer to Grandmaster Bi-Han, he stood with his arms crossed against his chest monitoring his student's sparring session. Rose felt her palms become sweaty as he faced her with a blank express, or at least she hoped it was a blank expression. Rose was so lost in her thoughts of what ifs that she didn't notice how he walked closer, leaving inches between them. When she felt his cold breath on her cheek her became very aware of his body being so close. She gulped down the saliva that had built up in her mouth. He chuckled as her cheeks became very red. She must have been imagining things, so she stepped back and bowed toward in respect. He crossed his arms against his chest when she looked up at him, looking for a change of expression. He walked into the temple where they kept ancient scrolls to speak with her in private. She watched as he put scrolls back into their spots along the wall. She took a stance of attention with her arms stiffly at her side as his back faced her. **

Bi-Han: "Rose, it has come to my attention that your training has exceeded that of my other students in the short time that you've been with us."

Rose: "Thank you Grandmaster Bi-Han. I have been working to exceed every challenge that I've been given."

Bi-Han: "Very good."

*He cleared his throat as he looked around the temple to avoid looking into her icy gray eyes. *

Bi-Han: "Due to your success with training I would like for you to join me on a mission. Will you accept?"

Rose: "Yes Grandmaster, I accept."

Bi-Han: "Very good. We will be leaving tonight. So, gather your items and meet me at the entrance to the village.  
You are dismissed."

**Rose bowed before leaving him in the temple to gather her things for their travels. Kitana gladly helped Rose gather her gear before hugging her good bye and giving her a special weapon. They exchanged bows before Kitana left the village to return to her kingdom. Bi-Han waited at the gate for Rose to arrive. He was contemplating whether he should use Rose`s feelings toward him as way to win his battle against Scorpion. Before he could ponder his thoughts, any further Rose was bowing her head before him. He returned her bow before their journey began. It took them several hours to arrive close to the area where Scorpion`s men were seen building camp. Rose didn't see Scorpion anywhere and looked over to see Bi-Han`s mask form over his handsome face. She watched him as he watched the men sharpen their weapons. She looked further into their camp to see the men holding a mother and child captive against a huge wooden staff near the fires. *

Bi-Han: "Rose, you must not let your hatred control your magic. We must not focus on the mother and child, but what the men are doing. Are you capable of completing this task?"

*She bit her lip as the child screamed for help as the men approached his mother. Rose was transported back to when she was living in Earth Realm, the fear that took over her magic when she looked down to see her son`s body lay dead next to her. She felt hot tears running down her face as she looked away to keep herself from slaughtering the men in gold suits. Grandmaster Bi-Han looked back to see Rose gather her things and returning into the woods behind them. He turned around and with quickness ran after her, she couldn't leave just because of hearing a helpless child scream for help. They were there for more important reasons than a child and his mother being captured. When he reached her, he grabbed her shoulder to have her face him. When he saw her tears, he could tell that the screams had brought back a terrible memory, a memory she seemed to be fighting to go ahead. He felt helpless to calm her as her tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall, he had no idea why he wanted to stop her crying. He had never wanted to help a person feel comforted so desperately in his life.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into her hands. He combed his hand through her hair before pulling her away and grasped her face. She stopped crying and he watched as saw her emotions grow hard. It annoyed him when he saw how her face grew stiff with no signs of emotion. Another thing he didn't understand about this woman but found his desires growing to defeat these terrible memories and to give her more to live for. She pushed his hands away as he watched her head turn to look at something behind them. He heard foot step closing in shortly after she stood up. So, they quickly climbed up trees to hide amongst the leaves. He found himself watching Rose as she glared down at the men with rage fueling the fire growing in her fists. He had never seen Rose so mad or upset during the two years as he trained with her. He grew concern that she would risk their location as she jumped down from tree branch to tree branch. He watched as she stopped herself from grabbing one of the men with her burning hands. He felt his breathing relax, a breath that he had been unaware that he was holding.

He watched as she crossed her legs with her eyes shut while she meditated on the branch. She could feel his eyes watching her from behind, as she put herself in a peaceful state of mind to not kill the men talking below her. She used the skills that a Medicine Ninja taught her while she was in Earth's Realm. She used an owl nearby to watch the men in the camp yards away. She opened her eyes when she watched the men walk into tents and the men below her join the other back at their camp. She felt the tree branch shake up and down as Grandmaster Bi-Han stood next to her, busily scanning her face. He seemed so lost in his thoughts that she had to touch his arm to grab his attention before she jumped from the branch. He looked down at the ground with distress before he joined Rose on the ground. He watched as she looked around before they walked back to their camp site a mile away from the Scorpion's men. Rose looked back at Grandmaster Bi-Han several times during their walk back.

She noticed how he kept looking down at the ground while rubbing the back of his neck. She wanted to ask what could causing him such trouble, but she knew that it wasn't her place. So, she looked forward and went to work making the fire for their camp while he gathered water to boil for tea. She snapped her fingers to spark a flame onto a piece of wood, as he approached her with the items to make tea. She turned toward him with a wide smile as she pulled Dragon's fruit from her bag, she handed him a wedge Dragon's fruit. He gladly took the fruit with a weary smile. She cleared her throat before taking a bite and for once enjoying the silence between them. She could feel his eyes watching her as she pulled out two cups from her bag. She looked up at him with amazement as the fire gave his icy blue eyes a warm glow. She cleared her throat as she looked down while he poured their tea They exchanged bows before taking a drink from their cups. She set her tea down in front of her as she pulled out a leather journal and began to write about their journey thus far. Grandmaster Bi-Han stood up and left to take first patrol in the forest. Rose hadn't realized how much time had gone by until the fire had begun to spark blue and white flames. She looked up to take some wood from the pile behind her and saw that he was watching her as he learned against a tree. He quickly looked away when he saw how she had noticed. She felt her heart race when she saw him blush under his ice mask.

She giggled slightly as she snapped her fingers to bring the fire back to life. She blushed brightly when she felt him standing closely beside her. She grew wary when she saw that he was looking behind them with concern. Rose stood up quickly when she heard footsteps closing in behind them. She closed her eyes and used the owl in the tree above them once the footsteps had stopped. Her eyes grew wide when she saw an arrow moving through the trees toward Grandmaster Bi-Han. She pushed him away as the arrow sliced threw her side between her rips. He grabbed her before she fell to the ground and lost concussions. He felt defenseless as he heard dozens of Scorpion's men surround them. He looked down at her with concern as she grimaced in pain as he held her body. He watched as black smoke leaked from her wound and poured onto the ground. He froze the wound before he stood holding her in his arms. He quickly bounced from branch to branch look around the forest for a safe place to lay her down.

When he spotted when he spotted an empty cave, he gently laid her down against a rock before returning to fight the men surrounding their camp site. When he returned he saw Scorpion standing on the other side of the fire with his Kumis dangling from his grasp ready for a fight. He watched as Scorpion threw the Kumis toward him with hatred burning behind his eyes. Bi-Han quickly dodged the Kumis with an ice blockade. He watched Scorpion jump over the fire with his fist cocked back ready for combat. Bi-Han used his ice magic to form a blade. He needed to end this fight quickly so that he could return to take Rose to their Medicine Ninja. So, he contemplated how to end this battle once and for all, he took his blade and lounged his weapon deep into Scorpion`s chest.

He was pleased when Scorpion clasped to the floor death from the impact. Bi-Han quickly gathered their things from the camp as Scorpion`s men carried his body back to their camp. Bi-Han jumped from branch to branch to reach the cave where Rose laid resting in a deep death like sleep. He looked down at her as he carried her body to their village. Once he arrived and he watched as students has carried her body to the Medicine Ninja, he waited anxiously outside the tent pacing and sleeping for days. He found himself eating, teaching and sleeping outside of the tent, he didn't know why he was so worried about losing her. He had never cared this much for any of his other students, why was she so important that he dissuaded his Grandmaster duties to insure to her safety and wellbeing? When he heard the Medicine Ninja stop next to him outside, he jump to a stand. *

Bi-Han: "Is Rose going to be okay? What was the black smoking leaking from her wounds?"

**The Medicine Ninja gave him a gentle smile as he answered his questions with such peace surrounding his voice. *

The Medicine Ninja: "She will be in a lot of pain while she heals, but the poison did not reach her heart. Grandmaster Bi-Han she will not be fit for battle for several months. She will need her energy to properly heal her wounds."

Bi-Han: "Her training isn't important right now! What is, is that she was not killed by that bastard!"

**The Medicine Ninja looked at Bi-Han with shock and then with satisficed grin. Bi-Han dismissed his look when he saw Raiden watching their exchange of words. Bi-Han changed his appearance of distress when the Elder God joined them. Raiden looked at him with confusion as he passed them to enter the tent. When he saw Rose asleep on under a blanket winching in pain he grew worried. He looked over at her with concern and hope. Everyone knew how Sub Zero truly felt about this unusual woman. It pained him to see his close ally in such a distraught state. Raiden turned when he heard the tent move behind him. He was not surprised to see Sub Zero watching his every movement with his arms crossed against his chest and a protecting character as the Elder God moved around in the tent. Raiden knew that Sub Zero would fight until the end to keep Rose safe and happy, wither the Grandmaster would admit it or deny it. Raiden turned toward Sub Zero with a sense of compassion. *

Raiden: "I see that Scorpion has resorted to using poisons against his opponents."

**He looked over at the cloth covered with blood and black liquid. Raiden grimaced at how the black liquid smelt of death and despair. He moved passed Sub Zero to exist the tent. He turned toward Sub Zero as they walked out of the tent, as to not disturb Rose as she heals. *

Bi-Han: "Scorpion will pay for this! He has vexed me for the final time!"

**Raiden had never seen Sub Zero demonstrate this kind of anger or worry toward another being. Raiden walked up to Sub Zero with a gesture of understanding as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Sub Zero looked at Raided with a questionable look of anger. *

Raiden: "Leave Scorpion to us. Rose needs your help to recover."

Bi-Han: "How would you ask me to sit here and let him live after he attack the woman…Rose!"

**Bi-Han didn't finish his disagreement with the God of Thunder, as he couldn't explain what he felt for Rose. As the God left he was left with his thoughts, in the beginning he only meant to use her abilities! Not feel some type of romantic gestures toward her. How could he let himself fall in love with her when she was his student, not only his student but a powerful elemental wielder. Rose could easily kill his clan, his family and join Scorpion's clam if they ever fought or disagreed! If he were to face against Rose in battle he wouldn't be able to kill her. She would succeed where others have fallen. She would be victorious in destroying him. He refused to let this beautiful, caring, unique woman be his weakness. Although she seems to already be affecting him. Her safety was more important to him than killing Scorpion. He had never let any one's safety stop him from defending his enemies. He would have let them die while he battled Scorpion. She was already taking over his mind and now her recovering was all he was thinking about. Should he really try and stop something that was already happening, or should he accept that he loves her and find out if she loves him? Wait...how could such a gentle woman love such a damage man like himself? Was it even possible? He ran his fingers threw his hair as he walked through the village into his tent, he needed space from everything to collect his thoughts. He had so many questions running threw his head and seeing Rose and having these unexplained feelings would only confuse him more! **

~**Seven Weeks Later**~

**Bi-Han had been avoiding Rose once she had woken up from her healing coma. He decided to avoid her at every chance he received. He won't dare look at her, while he was busying fighting these feelings that he had developed toward her. These feelings were frightening to him, these feelings took over his mind and controlled his every thought. He promised himself that he would never fall in love! He worked himself to the point of exhaustion whenever he caught himself smile when he thought of her. He planned to keep his distance for now and wait to see if these feelings would go away or if they insisted on haunting him. Well instead of doing what he told himself he was to do, he watched her speak to another clan members from the distance and watched as they prepared to spare. *

~**Two Weeks Later**~

**He found himself watching her during the clan's sparring sessions every day, he watched as Kitana interrupted their training as she greeted Rose with a hug. Rose almost looked like she was in tears as they walked passed him away from the training field. He ended his training for the day once he noticed that she hadn't reemerged on to training field after several hours. He decided to reassure himself that she was okay for battle, at least that's what he convinced himself was the reason behind the sudden end of their training day. He walked with determination as he passed his students in the village, he didn't want them to see how nervous he real felt. Once he arrived at her tent he saw Kitana holding a bag and Rose holding another bag walking out with her cheeks red from crying none stop. Bi-Han ran up to Rose with disbelief on his face as he pulled her into the tent. He kicked the door shut behind them before he let his anger boil over. *

Bi-Han: "What is the meaning of this? Why do you have your things packed? Are you leaving me…our clan? Did we not discuss how this clan works? We are a family and families don't leave!"

Rose: "Grandmaster Bi-Han what has gotten into to you? I am only leaving to better prepare myself for battle with Raiden. You know as well as everyone here that I would never leave my family! I have been feeling distracted since what happened in the forest and need Raiden's help to concentrate more with my abilities and less on the feelings of my heart."

*Bi-Han looked toward Rose as she moved forward to the door. He closed the door and moved away when they looked deep into each other's eyes. *

Bi-Han: "I need you here….to help me train the students. They are going to need the help once it comes time to battle with Scorpion and his clan!"

*He cleared his throat as Rose raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door to watch him. *

Rose: "Raiden has arranged for Sonya to come and help you train the students! Besides I myself am still a student and I can't very will help guild them if I do not feel as thought my mind is my own! I need to clear my head and prepare for battle with no distractions!"

Bi-Han: "What has caused you to be so distracted as of lately…as well as caused you such pain as to cry and pack your things? If it is Frost so help me…!"

*Rose got so frustrated as he moved around the tent with his hands forming ice sickles into knives. She figured that there was no more avoiding the truth and acting as though her feelings for him don't matter. She couldn't take this denial anymore or the fear of him denning her. So, she did what Sonya suggested and stormed up to him as he was turning and placed her lips firmly onto his. He froze as she grabbed his workout clothes. Once they pulled apart she watched as he stared at her in shock. She through her arms about as she confessed her heart and soul. *

Rose: "Grandmaster you are the person that has been distracting me! I've felt these feeling since you trained me to control my ice abilities! I was told to keep my feelings to myself and keep in line with the clan! Not to draw attention to these feelings because of you being a Grandmaster us being together would bring shame onto your honor! I didn't want to be in love with you at first and then instead of these feelings going away, they grew stronger as the days passed! Now I am leaving so that I'm not in the way and so that I myself am not a distraction to you and your preparation for this battle!"

*He felt his body take over as he used his magic to freeze the lock in place. Rose watched as he walked up to her and placed his icy lips against hers. He pulled away to look into her eyes as he needed to let her know that she wasn't alone but instead he looked down at her body responding with arousal and shock. She moaned softly when he pulled her waist closer to his own. He captured her lips with a hunger that he had been suppressing for what felt like an eternity. She grabbed his face as he deepened their kiss. His tongue twirled with hers as he tilted his head to have more accept to her mouth. He pushed her against the wall as he felt her body heat up and his own cold to an icy chill. Smoke filled the room around them as he intertwined their fingers. He pushed her thighs apart so that he could rub his groan against her pelvis. She stopped his rubbing by wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned as she glided her flaming finger along his arms.

He felt sparks pulse to his member as she began to pull open his training shirt. He pulled his mouth from hers for mere seconds before he scrapped his teeth along her neck. He felt pride when she released a desperate moan. It was long after that when they were both completely naked and he was gently guiding her to the floor with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He laid her down as he nibbled and kissed his way from her lips to her sweet juicy core. He chuckled when he saw how aroused she looked, her juices were dropping onto the floor. He watched her squirm underneath him as he glided an ice dagger up and down her stomach. He smirked up at her when he saw her bite her bottom lip. He quickly threw the dagger into the wall behind them before he pulled her legs into the air and began to lick and suck on her core. He looked up at her while his icy tongue circled her sweet spot. He had never tasted something so hot and sweet run down his throat. He needed more, but he needed to be sliding inside of her before he lost his control. He stopped feasting on her core before she climaxed and slide his member into the spot where he was just lavishing with his tongue.

She looked down at him as she grabbed a blanket on the floor neither them while he started to gentle glide in and out. She started to thrash her head back and forth as he sped up his fierce pounding. He only released after she screamed his name during her own release. He rolled to her side and pulled her close against his body. He needed to taste those beautifully big lips again. He pulled her chin slowly upward as he devoured her mouth which soon got then pounding and moaning once again. He never felt like he would ever be done hearing his name on her lips as she released. He needed to know if Rose loves him or if she only has slight feeling for him. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to find the right words to say after having such mind-blowing sex. Before he could stop himself, he said the exact words that aren't meant to be said and more. *

Bi-Han: "Wow you are an excellent partner! You must be this amazing with all of your partners!"

**He panicked as he watched her look at him with disgust before getting up and throwing her clothes over her body. He quickly blocked the door with his naked body. She put her hands on her hips as she watched him in disbelief. He felt her fierce gaze as she formed a fire blade in her hands. He formed an ice blade as quickly as she struck her blade toward him. He used his blade to cut her clothes from her body before pinning her to the wall once again. She gave him the most hurtful glance before he kissed her. She softened shortly after they kissed. She kneed him in his bare balls before throwing the door open and walking away with her things. He had just ruined his chance of learning about how she felt by just speaking his mind. He threw his clothes back on before ordering some of his students to track Rain down and bring her back. They needed to talk, and they were going to short this out or he was going to carry her back to the village kicking a screaming. He was not going to leave her thinking that she was just a good partner in bed, that he loved her. He didn't mean for that to sound so crude.

When he watched his students leave to find her he felt angry with himself about how they left each other. How could he have said something so wrong and rude when she gave a piece of herself to him. He mental beat himself up as he walked around the village watching his students train with Frost. He waited for hours as his students searched for Rose to tell her how they needed to have a private conversation. His attention was drawn when he heard his student approaching him laughing and carrying on in conversation, they stopped in their tracks and grew quiet as he approached them.

He crossed his arms against his chest with a disapproving demeanor and stern look. One of his students just pointed toward the woods as he waited for them to speak. He looked at him questionably until he saw Rose with her arms crossed and her demeanor laced with fury rather than with pleasure to see him. He watched with heat running threw his veins as she swayed her hips as she walked toward him. She propped her hands on her hips as he looked at her with hope glistening in his eyes. He had a feeling that they were about to fight, whether it would be a battle with fists or words he wasn't sure. He wasn't certain if he should have disturbed her training in order for him to explain to her how wrong his words were in how they were said. He took a deep internal breath as they entered the tent, she didn't turn to look at him. He felt determination flare inside of him as he watched her glace around his tent and avoid his eyes. He rushed up to her back and with passion being his guide he turned her around by grabbing her waist and turning her body. She was facing him before he picked her up and threw her against the wall. She let out a gasp before glaring at him, he kissed her mouth before she had the chance to hit him in the face. He looked in her eyes as ice began to surround them creating a barricade. *

Rose: "Grandmaster Sub Zero what do you think you're doing?"

Bi-Han: "Why are you using such formalities?"

Rose: "I'm using formalities!? Need I remind you of why I left the village! We made love…had sex and you stated that I was a great partner! So due tell me! What else would you expect me to call you Bi-Han? Oh, wait I'm sorry! Grandmaster Sub Zero!"

Bi-Han: "Rose...don't through those words in my face! You think that leaving was the solution!"

*Rose cut him off as he moved away from her and knock books against the tent wall. *

Rose: "No…"

*Rose began to cry as he looked toward her. *

Rose: "It was a solution for us not to hurt one another! It was a way for us to focus on what needed to be done for our people, rather than for ourselves! Raiden advised me on if I were to stay and be injured during another fight that you would be weakened and be killed by Scorpion! I left so that I won't be the cause of our world's down falls!"

*Just as he was going to confess how he felt more vulnerable when she left and how he feels his strength grow when they fought beside one another a student walked into the tent with a message. *

Student: "Grandmaster Bi-Han we are finished preparing supper. Miss Rose please join us. We are all happy that you have returned. We were worried that our Grandmaster was deeply lost during your abscess."

*The student bowed his head before rushing out of the tent before he could scowl the pupil. He looked toward Rose and was shocked to see her inches away from his face. He felt his body freeze as she whispered into his ear. *

Rose: "I will take my leave once supper is over."

*He wasn't expecting for her to look as they all ate supper. He watched as she watched the students demonstrate their improved skills and how they had mastered their element of surprise. The students left in groups after the cleaning was completed. Before Rose had time to walk away from him he buried beneath the eath and reappeared in front of her. She stopped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He watched her eyes become heavy as he whispered against her lips. *

Bi-Han: "Rain I love you… all of you! I know that us leaving things the way they were left caused me to be unfocused and to miss your company. Will you forgive my words and know that you being away has caused me to go crazy!"

*Rose looked into his eyes and saw truth, raw undamaged truth. She took a deep breath as she watched his frozen expression. She felt the words form in her throat after what felt like several minutes pass. *

Rose: "Bi-Han I..."

**He placed one hand on her cheek while he used his other hand to wrap his arm around her waist. Their eyes slowly closed as they kissed gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up as they continued to kiss softly. She pushed him away when she felt his hands begin to roam over her boobs and hips. *

Rain: "Mmhhhm…ahhh… What game are you playing Bi-Han! I'm not a toy that you can play with whenever you're in need of release! I have feelings and I came here knowing that you would play these games! I came here out of respect for you, not to play childish games of the heart!"

**He used his ice magic to push her against a tree, which caught her off guard. He slowly walked up to the tree as she moved to quietly melt the ice around her body. He paced as he watched her melt the ice from the corner of his eye. *

Bi-Han: "You think that this a game? Funny, I was thinking that what we did...what we're doing was my way of showing you how much I cared about you! Don't you get it Rose!"

**Rose took a deep breath as he leaned against the tree and whispered into her ear. *

Bi-Han: "I love you and you aren't leaving here until you know that this isn't a game for either of us!"

**Rose watched as he gentle kissed her as she broke the ice and instead of sending him flying against a tree of his own. She took him by surprise and kissed him with such sweet, pure passion. This was meant to be a sex driven kiss, this was her way of telling him that he still needed to prove that he loves her, that she is willing too wait. She smiled at him as they pulled apart. *

~After ten hours~

**He was now lying next to a sleepy glowing Rose with a prideful smirk. This woman...his women had made sure that he had cum just as many times as she had. He kissed her hand as it laid rest on his chest. He saw the sun rising and decided to bring her some breakfast. So, he got his casual black clothes on and laid a blanket over her sexy naked body. He kissed her head before leaving to get her food. When he tried to pull away she had grabbed his wrist. When he looked up he saw her smirking as she pulled him down for a deep kiss. Of course, their kiss lead into him pounding her sweet core for hours more. After that session of love making she traveled with him to find food. He kept his distance from her as they walked through the village.

When he looked back and when he saw how a little girl presented Rain with a Sun flower it caused him to fall deeper in love. It seemed to be every moment that they spent together he was falling deeper in love with Rose. He needed to tell her how much he cared about her before things became much more confusing. So, after she said her goodbye to the child he brought her to a sacred temple that very few knew existed.

Once they were inside the temple he pulled away and turned toward the wall of scrolls across the room. She watched as he leaned against the table in front of the scrolls. He looked as though he was battling himself. She slowly put her hand on his shoulder to give him some kind if comfort that he wasn't alone. He put his hand on top for hers for a few moments before he turned to face her. She was surprised when she saw him upset. She felt her stomach drop as her mind wondered to the horrible things that he could say or do at that moment. She took a deep gulp and tried to keep herself from crying before she knew what he was thinking. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. When he pulled away she felt the tears fighting to burst. She knew this song and dance too well. She needed to stop this before he said something that she couldn't handle hearing, but at the same time she needed to know exactly what he was thinking before her emotions got out of hand. When he looked down while holding her hands she picked his chin up and gave him a sweet smile. *

Rose: "Bi-Han what's wrong? Please tell me what's on your mind?"

**When he looked into her eyes she knew that his heart and mind were battling for control. She could tell that part of him knew that she was his student and a fire bender so therefore she could leave him and join forces with Scorpion at any time. Another part of him also knew that he loves her and that he was happiest whenever they were together. She simply just kissed his cheek and gave him another smile. She nodded before pulling away from him and looking out the doorway. She felt tears begin to run down her face as she knew what would be best for them. She also knew that this would be hard on them both, but that it must be done. She wiped away her tears before turning back to him with a faint smile. *

Rose: "Bi-Han I..."

**She was shocked when he put his hand in the air to stop her from finishing and walked up to her. His demeanor changed as he walked closer to her. She watched as he wrestled with the words, but she could tell that he had made his choice. *

Bi-Han: "Rose I... I know you are my student and that means that I shouldn't have these feelings for you, but I do and I'm tired of running! Running from these feelings, running from what I know makes me happy! Running from the life that I want with you...I know that we've both been hurt in the past, but I want to be there when you feel scared or alone! I want to be the man that you spend your days with! I... I know that you could easily find a better man but, I also know that no other man can possibly love you as much as I do! As I stand here before you I vow to always be your shoulder to cry on. To be the man that you have children with. To be the man that is your strength and weakness! Will you allow me to be that man Rain? Will you give me the honor of letting me court you?"

**Rose was not expecting him to say such compassionate words. To be so sweet in taking the time to learn her culture and attempt to honor her wishes. She put her hand on her chest as he pulled out a small silver ring with ice that wrapped around like vines. She watched as he looked between her and the ring waiting for her answer. She bit her bottom lip before putting her hand in his grasp. He slowly put the ring on her finger. He pulled her off the ground into a deep hug. She whispered in his ear. *

Rose: "Bi-Han I love you so much! You have done something that no other man has ever done...You have made the decision to try. I don't expect every day to be easy but knowing that you what to take each day as a step to grow together, makes me so happy! Thank you for being true to yourself. Thank you for showing me that a man can treat a woman more than just a piece of meat that can speak. I would gladly spend each day being your strength threw weak times and your shoulder through hard times. I would love to have your children and I will do my best to make you the happiest man alive!"

**He took her cheeks in his hands and smiled down at her before placing his forehead against hers. *

Bi-Han: "Rose don't you see! Since meeting you I have been the happiest man alive! Seeing you train and grow has made my life better. You have made me a better man since meeting you and knowing that you love me. Just makes me believe that a man such as myself can be loved by another. For meeting you at believed that I was a dark man and my abilities were the work of dark magic. When Scorpion injured you, I became scared and felt like my soul mate was leaving me again. You showed me that I am not a dark man but that I was a man that never had been given compassion. Thank you for giving me the chance to show you how much I love you."

**They held each other in a hug for what seemed like an eternity until Rose noticed that the sun was falling below the mountain side. He took her hand as they walked back to the village. Once they arrived back a student came rushing up to Sub Zero with urgency. Before speaking to the student, they exchanged bows to Sub Zero. He looked over at Rose as the student handed him a scroll. Rose watched as his anger grew, he clasped the scroll before storming to a tent that was now set up close by. Rose notice Sonya walk out of the tent with her arms crossed against her chest. Rose just walked back to her cabin where Kitana was relaxing on the bed. Kitana bounced up right after she closed the door. Rose took a deep breath as Kitana smiled at her. Rose quickly changed her clothes into training attired. Kitana and Rain walked out of the hut with their weapons in hand as they walked to the sparring grounds. Once they arrived they stretched and presented themselves in their fighting stance. Kitana opened her fan blades as Rose formed fire balls in her hands while bring her leg against her chest. *

Kitana: "Shall we begin Rose?"

Rose: "Let us Kitana."

**Kitana charged toward Rose with her flan blades at the ready with the hopes to make. Rose jumped off the ground into a forward flip. Once Rose`s feet landed on the ground as she threw a fire ball toward Kitana. It made a synched mark on her pants. Kitana grabbed a staff from the wall with training equipment and charged toward her. Rose quickly used the staff to help her flip backwards into a defensive pose. Rose used her magic to form a glass blade and lounged toward Kitana, she blocked the blade with the staff. They were both pushed backwards several feet from the impact. They took different fighting stances before charging toward each other with their weapons at the ready. Rose jumped into the air twisting her body as she landed closely behind Kitana. She smiled before taking her blade and slicing into Kitana`s outfit away. Rose back flipped away several times before facing Kitana in a fighting stance. Kitana threw her fan blade at Rose. Rose ran toward a pillar and flipped backward as the blade sliced a chunk of pillar away. Kitana fell back as Rose was lounging her blade toward Kitana's waist. Rose crushed her blade as she extended a hand to help Kitana get on her feet. Kitana laughed as she used Rose`s arm as support to stand and bowed to one another. *

Kitana: "You're combat skills have improved sister."

Rose: "Thank you, your Highness. It was a pleasure sparring with you, as always."

**They bowed to each other before walking back to the village. Rose and Kitana were recalling out memories when Johnny Cage stopped them from leaving the sparring arena. He smirked over at Rose as she stepped in from of him. **

Rose: "Excuse us Cage but we'd like to clean off."

*Johnny smirked at Rose until Janx approached Johnny with a pat to Johnny's shoulder. Janx winked at Rose as he spoke in his deep commanding tone. *

Janx: "Hey Johnny, let the ladies pass."

**Rose turned back to Janx as they walked into the village with Kitana. She saluted him before turning a corner and turning back around to see the two men whispering near her tent. Kitana stopped as Rose approached a young woman sitting on a wooden chair watching them as Rose approached her tent. She stepped in front of Rose as she prepared to enter her tent. Rose crossed her arms against her chest as the girl popped a bubble with her bubblegum. *

Rose: "Is there a problem Officer Cage?"

Cassie: "Not at all Rose. I just wanted to see how you were doing in this dimension. We all miss you back on Earth Realm."

Rose: "I'm doing good, thanks for asking. I miss you all as well, at least here I don't have to worry about burning down building during my nightmares."

**Cassie smiled before pulling Rose into a big hug. Kitana stayed back with a smile when Rose hugged the woman in return with a smile. Rose really did miss Cassie and all her fellow troops. They had trained together at the Academy. Cassie was the person that supported Rose coming to the Outer Realm. Cassie pulled away from Rose when she heard her mother's voice several feet from them. Rose turned around to see Sonya walking up to them with determination. Sonya just pushed her hand out to Rose with a smile. Rose shook her hand before looking back to Kitana. Kitana just headed into the Rose`s tent happily. Rose stayed outside to gather information from Sonya. *

Sonya: "We've been getting reports that Scorpion is planning to invade Earth Realm…again. Can I count on you to fight beside us, if the need does arise? "

**Bi-Han walked up next to Rose with a smiled as he locked their hands together. Rose looked over at him surprised as he looked at Sonya with a nod. *

Bi-Han: "You can count on us for help Office Blade."

Sonya: "Good to know because that you two will be to our defense, if anything gets close to the portal while we're investigating Scorpion. Good to see that you've found a place where you belong Rose. Especially after what happened during the last Earth Realm battle."

Rose: "Thank you Sonya. Scorpion`s camping against the North side of the mountains. Last I heard he had just regained his strength after attacking me."

Sonya: "Thanks for the tip. We`ll keep you post if anything happens."

**Sonya and the other officers quickly headed toward the mountains. Rain walked back to her tent feeling overwhelmed by the recent events that took place. Sub Zero stepped in front of her with concerned. She looked at him with a smile and tried to move to walk past him. He kept stepping in front of her, blocking her way. **

Bi-Han: "Rose what happened during the last Earth Realm Battle? Did you lose someone dear to you?"

**Rain took a deep breath and fought tears as the memories came flooding back. She remembers that day like it was just yesterday. It was a beautiful day, so they walked to the park. She decided to take her one-year old son to the park for ice cream. One minutes Rain was playing tag with him and the next she was picking herself up off the ground. She looked over to see her son laying down next to her with his ice cream crushed beside him. He had been crushed by a piece of building that was thrown. She pulled his dead body from under the building. She felt her body start to heat up as flames covered her body. When she looked back down to memorize her son`s face. She was devastated when saw that his body was ashes falling around her. She was brought back to the present when Rain heard Kitana walking up behind them. She shook her head to regain her composure as Kitana grasped Rain`s shoulder. *

Kitana: "Rose are you alright?"

Rain: "I'm fine Kitana. I just had a bad memory come flashing back. I'll be okay. Can we go Kitana?"

Bi-Han: "Rose?!"

Rose: "I'll see you later Bi-Han."

Bi-Han: "Rose!"

**Once they were inside of Rose`s tent Kitana embraced her in comfort as tears started to fall down her cheeks. He felt so insensitive and awful about not holding her. He watched Rose`s tent thinking whether he should go and comfort her or if he should leave her alone with Kitana. He walked up to one of his pupils and quietly gave him orders to help the soldiers find Scorpion. *

The student: "Yes Grandmaster Bi-Han."

**The exchanged bows before Bi-Han explained the pupils mission. *

Bi-Han: "I would like for you to help the Earth Realm soldiers capture Scorpion. When you have completed your mission report back to me. Do you accept your mission?"

The pupil: "It would be my honor Grandmaster Bi-Han."

**They exchanged bows before he watched the pupil rush off to gather their things. He decided from there he would check to see how Rose was favoring. He felt his palms begin to sweat as he cleared his throat outside of the tent. He was hoping that he wasn't interrupting anything. He wasn't surprised when Kitana opened the flap with an attitude. Kitana opened the flap wider as Rose walked up behind her. He watched as Rose`s face was red from tears and where she had been whipping her tears away. *

Rose: "It's okay Kitana. He is probably just wanting for me to train with him."

Bi-Han: "Rose may I come in?"

Rose: "Bi-Han I just want to be alone with Kitana."

Bi-Han: "Please let me in Rose. It is urgent that we speak."

**Kitana looked at Bi-Han in astonishment at his forwardness. Kitana backed away once he pushed past her to walk up to Rose. He had to catch his breath when he saw that Rose had moved in front of him with lightning speed. He watched with curiosity as Rain`s eyes began to glow bright white. Rose watched as he backed away while she liked numb with her finger. *

Rose: "Listen Bi-Han! I don't need your shit right now! This whole mess with the Earth Realm bullshit is happening again I'm having flash-backs of the worst day of my life! I didn't come here to this Realm to find love! I came to this Realm in order to find people that aren't afraid of my gifts! So. if you don't mind! Give me some space."

**Rain turned back to see Kitana smirking toward Bi-Han as he turned Rose around to face him. He pulled her into the most passionate, heart stopping kiss that she had ever experienced in her life. No man had ever kissed her this way. When their lips touched it felt like everything froze around them. When he broke away she looked at him shocked as she collected her wits. He held her in place as he started to yell. *

Bi-Han: "You don't think I realized this Rose! Why else would I have come to your tent! Why else would I be here talking to you! I'm trying to show you that I'm here for you! Well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere! I'm not here to pressure you or judge you! I'm here to be a shoulder to cry on, even if that means you yelling at me! I'm here to be the man that will take your punches when you're in pain and still be standing here! I'm the man that will show you how much you mean to him every minute of every day! I'm not going to just let you feel alone! Do you know how much it pains me to know that I couldn't have been there to safe you, protect you that day! Do you know that ever since you've told me! I sent a pupil to help the Earth soldiers captured Scorpion! That's why I came to your tent! To let you know that I'm here with you all the way!"

**Rain stood there in dumb founded as Bi-Han stormed away. Rose looked over at Kitana as she let her body sank to the floor. Rose felt so terrible for blowing up at Bi-Han when he was only trying to show her how much she meant to him. Well now she blew it! Bi-Han couldn't love her after this shit! Why did she have to let her pride always get in the way! Kitana joined her as Rose crawled over to the bed and laid down. Kitana embraced her in a hug as she cried and cried. Once Kitana had gotten Rose calmed enough to sleep. She looked to gather her things when she heard a voice outside of the tent. Kitana made sure that Rose was comfortable before walking up to check the door. Kitana was shocked to see Smoke standing in the door. Kitana looked back at Rose as she walked out the tent. Smoke looked troubled as Kitana sat down watching him pacing the length of the tent. *

Smoke: "Empress Kitana, Sub Zero has been breaking things in his tent and when I approached him about why he was so upset. Well... that just seemed to enrage him so much more. How do you help Rose when she's upset?"

Kitana: "Well to start with I am a woman and you are a man. It's hard to expect that what I do with Rose will have the same effects on Bi-Han!"

**Kitana just smiled at Smoke as he plopped down in the chair next to her. *

*-Several Months Later-*

*Rose quietly walked out of her tent stretching her arms in the air. Rose looked over once she heard Sonya screaming her name from across the village. Kitana watched as Rose was next to Sonya in seconds. Rose walked inside a tent to see that Bi-Han was in the process of punching Scorpion`s body to the ground. Rose walked up beside Bi-Han as he was pulled his arm back to continue punching him. Bi-Han looked beside him to see Rose faintly smiling at him as she shook her head no. He stumbled backwards as she helped Scorpion to his feet. Sub Zero looked down at his bloodied hands and stormed out of the tent. *

Rose: "Scorpion will you survive, or will you need a Medicine Ninja to be summoned?"

**It took Scorpion a minute for his senses to return. Once they had returned he looked to thank his savior, when he realized that it was Rose. So, he sent his fist flying toward her face. She bent her body back as his fist moved inches past her nose. Once she straightened her back and grabbed his wrist. She flipped him onto his back with such speed and grace that is took everyone by surprise. Sonya stared at Rose as she kept her expression blank while she held his body against the ground. Rose motioned for Sonya to throw her a pair of cuffs before leaving the tent. Rose stopped to bowed to Sonya before walking out the opening. Rose panicked as she went to search for Sub Zero. She found him sitting in front of the spring meditating with his legs crossed over each other. She didn't want to interrupt him, so she sat down beside him with a smile. She hadn't remembered the last time she had meditated in front of a spring. She suddenly heard foot steps leading away from her. When she opened her eyes to look around she saw that Sub Zero had been the person walking away. So, she moved to follow him as quick as her legs could carry her. She stood still as he stopped and looked behind himself. He looked at her with the coldest expression that she had ever seen. She thought to defend herself about why she hadn't killed Scorpion. He wasn't going to listen, there would be no use in arguing with him while he was this distraught. So, she just stood there feuding with her hands as he walked up to her.

She felt her body respond as he brought his body right against hers. She tried not to bite her bottom lip as she looked at him.

She felt concerned for him as she looked in his eyes and saw the pain that he was experiencing right then. She wanted to comfort him, but he moved his head away from her hand as she reached to show him compassion. She was getting tired of his mood swings, but she knew that this was not the time to express those feelings. So, she instead stepped back and bowed to him before walking passed him to the village. She slowly felt ice cover her body. She looked forward to seeing student jogging around the village. She turned her torso to see Bi-Han walking toward her. She turned back toward the village and closed her eyes to concentrate her heat to the ice holding her to the ground. She hadn't expected for him to move so quickly. For when she went to step out of the mold, him quickly grabbed her by the waist. She felt the air leave her lungs as he threw her over his shoulder. She watched as the village disappeared behind the branches of trees. She stayed calm as she saw more and more trees surround them. She understood that he was hurting but did he really need to be acting this confusing! She did her best to be an understanding woman, but this was getting ridiculous! She felt more like a piece of rotten meat, than a person he cared about. Once her feet were safely on the ground he stared deeply into her eyes before running a hand down his own face. Rose couldn't help but giggle at how he was acting. Then it finally hit her after watching his behavior over the course of two years. He had never loved a woman before. He was still figuring out how to navigate his feelings for her. She smiled up at him as he pace back and forth for several minutes. Rose just took a deep breath and hoped that what she was going to say would help him in some way. *

Rose: "Bi-Han what's gotten into you?"

**He stopped pacing around the room and looked at her with something swirling in his eyes, Rose was getting nervous. He felt his heart pounding against his rib cage when she gave him that sweet smile. Her smile reminded him about the first day that they had been introduced. Kitana was speaking with Rose when he walked into the Zin Garden of Kitana's Palace. He had noticed how bright and innocent she appeared as he approached Kitana with a bow. At first he thought that she wasn't capable of fighting, until he arrived at the Palace to speak with Kitana and she was nowhere to be found. He was preparing to leave when he heard noises of fist contact and grunts of pain mixed with exhaustion. He turned a corner to see Rose fighting with Kitana's head guard. After seeing the guard be thrown across the sparring arena he was intrigued, so he decided to remove his top and spar with her. He was amazed with her calmness when combating her opponent and how patient she was to strike.

After several months of him traveling to the  
Palace and sparring with Rose, they began to fall in love. Kitana noticed how close Rose and Bi-Han were becoming and how he would travel to the Palace to visit whenever he was given the chance. Kitana was happy to see her once broken friend finding love and with such an honorable man as Bi-Han. She would not wish for her friend to find anyone better than this honorable Grandmaster. There were just a few issues with their love ever becoming more than an occasional glaze and sparring sessions. Rose was not a are that a Grandmaster was not allowed to be with an outsider and so Kitana developed an amazing plan, a plan that she put forth in moment. She decided that she would ask Bi-Han if he could train Rose to be a warrior and to allow her the chance of improving her skills. So, one day while Kitana was in the garden and Rose was getting cleaned after their sparring session. Kitana requested for him to join her in the garden for a discussion. **

Kitana: "Bi-Han I have a request that I must ask of you."

Bi-Han: "What is that Empress?"

Kitana: "Rose needs improvement to join our ranks and I am wanting for her to join your clan. She needs to be shown the ways of our world and the way to defend herself with honor. She was mistreated in Earth Realm and she wishes to be taught our ways."

Bi-Han: "Of course Empress, I would be honored to have her in my clan. She will make a fine addition to our clan and we will treat her with the honor that she requires."

Kitana: "I have no doubt that you will. Thank you, Bi-Han."

**When he saw her smile, he couldn't help but yank her body against his and capture her lips in a breathless kiss. Rose felt herself being surround by an ice shield as their lips parted. Rose felt the air rush back into her lungs when she saw a smile on his face. She looked up to see that his eyes had glazed over with ice. She bit her bottom lip as she looked over when she saw Kitana walking up to them. Rose hadn't heard Kitana's footsteps while they were in the moment. Kitana had her arms crossed against her chest with an expression of announce. Bi-Han smiled playfully as he put his mask over his mouth once again before bowing to Kitana. Rose phased out of the room as they discussed battle strategies. **

Kitana: "I will only say this once Bi-Han. If you hurt Rose I will kill you... MYSELF! Do we understand each other?"

Bi-Han: "Yes Empress."

**He left the area once Kitana has called for her guard to approach them. He set out to find Rose, he found her in the forest at the waterfall humming. He did his best to stay quiet as he approached behind her. She turned and smiled when he jumped as she caught him, he was so close to grabbing her from behind and kissing her. **

Rose: "Hello, Grandmaster Bi-Han. How did things go with the Empress? Was she pleased with the training that the students have been going through?"

Bi-Han: "Hello Rose. She was pleased, and I have come to find just how much she cares about you."

*He sat down next to her and just watched her as she hummed and didn't realize that she had stopped until she said his name. **

Rose: "Oh? She has been my closest friend, I would like to say that the Empress and I have become like family. I would do anything to help her and she would do the same for me. I'm glad that she cares for me so much."

*Five minutes prior*

Kitana: "Grandmaster Sub Zero if you hurt Rose I will kill you…MYSELF! No one will keep you from you fate."

Bi-Han: "You have my words Empress, I would never hurt Rose. Rose has awakened a piece of my soul that I had sealed away from anyone. She has showed me that any man, even a damned man such as I am can be loved. I feel as though she deserves a better man, but she has chosen myself and I will not do anything to jeopardize this happiness. I will kill any man ever wishes for her demise!"

*Present Time*

**Rose felt her mouth go dry as she watched Bi-Han kiss her hands with such tenderness. She felt her heart beat quicken as he pulled her waist closer into his arms. Rose blushed as he smiled down at her through his half-mask. She looked up at him slowly and mentally screamed at herself until a student ran into the waterfall opening. Rose toke a deep breath as Bi-Han crossed his arms as the student bowed to him. Rose watched with cat like curiosity as the student spoke while facing down still bowing to Bi-Han. *

Bi-Han: "What has possessed you to interrupting me during this meeting!"

Student: "Forgive me Grandmaster Sub Zero. There is an important manner that Sonya Blade has come to speak with you both about. We explained that you were otherwise preoccupied, but she has proceeded through this trail, shall we stop her?"

Bi-Han: "I will deal with this manner later. Oh well, it is too late to action. Let us see what she requests of us."

*The student proceeded to stand and move away just as Sonya was marching past the archway to the waterfall. Rose watched as Bi-Han crossed his arms his chest as Sonya stopped in front of him pissed. Bi-Han watched as Sonya stopped and glared at him. **

Sonya: "Sub Zero, Rose. Just the two ninjas that I've been looking for."

Bi-Han: "Officer Blade, why were you looking for us We were in the middle of an important discussion."

Sonya: "Well Ice Man my issues trumps yours! I need for you and Rose to join your students in defending the Earth Realm portal."

*Sonya turned and walked away before Rose even reached next to where they stood. Rose looked at Bi-Han for answers as he stood there glaring at Sonya's back as she stormed away from the waterfall. Bi-Han looked at Rose with frustration as he instead of answering her. *

Bi-Han: "Prepare our equipment for battle as well as telling the other students, we will be along shortly."

*Rose had so many thoughts running through her head as she watched Bi-Han rub his jaw as he grunted. She decided to slowly harden as he looked at her with sternness and distance. Rose just panted his shoulder as he tried to speak. She had finally realized that it wasn't going to happen between them. So, she won't show no admiration or attraction for him and be a distant student for him. He stood there dumb founded as he watched Rose walk back toward the village with a distant demeanor toward him. Rose walked into the village with Bi-Han on her tail wanting answers or at least as why. He caught her when she had finally rounded a corner into her tent. It was just like her luck, he was stilling on the floor with his legs crossed and eyes closed mediating while he waited for her. She watched as he opened his eyes and stood up quickly, Rose watched as he so close to her. She won't let him see how much she wanted to kiss him at that very moment. Luckily before he could charm her wilds Cassie Cage walked into the tent with her gum popping as she posed. Bi-Han closed his eyes angrily as he turned around. Cassie just propped her hips as she looked toward Rose with her sunglasses tilted down on her nose. *

Cassie: "I'm here to travel with you to where your students are camping."

Bi-Han: "Of course, we are pleased that you can join us."

Bi-Han whispers to Rose: "We will talk more on the subject later."

*Rose glared toward Bi-Han as he turned to leave the tent and pack his things. Cassie stayed with Rose as she packed her weapons and whatever else she might need for the journey. Rose stayed quiet as they all joined together with the students before walking out of the village into the woods. Bi-Han and Rose leaped with half their students while the others moved with Cassie sneaking in the tall grass. Rose felt Bi-Han watching her body as she leaped and flipped from branch to branch with grace and elegance. He moved fast as the next branch she leaped onto snapped and began to fall until caught her bridal style mid-air. Their students stopped as Rose caught her breath and Bi-Han looked at her face with tender love and care. His students watched in awe as he was so compassionate about her safety. Rose stood up slowly and walked along side Cassie through the grass as Bi-Han watched her through leaf's as they walked through the forest. By night fall they reach the other students camp and accessed the damage and injured. Bi-Han would never admit this to anyone, but he felt his heart breaking as he looked upon his injured students. He smiled as Rose got work on addressing the injured students. Cassie pulled him aside to discuss their plans to take care of Scorpion. **

Cassie: "Sub Zero we need to discuss our plans for combat."

Bi-Han: "Officer Cage we need to assess our wounded and determine the numbers of our clan. Than we can further discuss battle strategies. We can not proceed until we have addressed our wounded and sent those individuals back to our village."

Cassie: "We need to act fast in order to prevent another invasion by Scorpion and his men. We don't have the time to wait as your girlfriend takes care of your wounded. We need you focused and ready for battle. Rose can handle things here. We need to go access Scorpion's numbers."

Bi-Han: "We do not leave any of our clan behind, Officer Cage! I don't expect you to understand but our clan is family and you never leave your family when battle comes!"

** Cassie shock her head in shock as Sub Zero proceed to assist Rose in helping the wounded. Cassie heard stories of how fearless and courageous Sub Zero was during their last battle for Earth Realm. Bi-Han held the students burned leg as Rose cleaned the wound and used her elemental magic to help the wound heal faster with nature. Bi-Han watched in amazement as a yellow glow bathed the leg and it was less mangled muscle and more scare tissue. Rose wiped sweat away with the back of her hand as the child from before ran up to her with a flower. Rose kneeled to accept the flower with a smile and a stray tear running down her cheek. The child ran back into her mother's arms as Rose walked toward their shared tent and placed the flower into a leather notebook. Bi-Han stood toward the entrance watching her with his arms crossed against his chest and a smile hidden under his half-mask. **

Rose: "Is there something troubling you Bi-Han?"

**Bi-Han was pulled from his thoughts of how amazing and wonderful Rose was and how she deserved a better man. He is damaged man, and she deserved to have a man with the honor of a Grandmaster Samurai. He faintly heard Rose ask him something and then he felt her touch his shoulder and he was blushing as she smiled up at him**

Bi-Han: "Forgive me, did you ask me something?"

Rose: "Are you alright Grandmaster?"

Bi-Han: "Just bothered over the damaged students. They were not trained for such a battle and they deserved to be trained in the case of this happening again. I also…don't wish to see you get hurt by Scorpion's hands again."

**Cassie entered the tent as Rose laid her hand on his cheek to comfort his worries and pain. Cassie cleared her throat as she took her normal power stance. She handed Rose a scroll as she waved for Bi-Han to follow her. He was reluctant to leave as Rose read the scroll with fear in her eyes. She sat down on the cot as she reread the scroll as second time. Kitana had sent her a scroll asking her to help her defend the Palace and to join her ranks against Scorpion's men. Rose gathered her things and snuck away from the camp through the forest toward Kitana's Palace. **

*-Two Days Later-*

*Rose had finally approached the Palace as the sun dropped behind the Palace along the mountains. Kitana was at the entrance in her battle attire with a weapon at her side. Kitana smiled once she saw Rose walk down the grand pathway toward the entrance to the Palace. They exchanged bows before Kitana pulled Rose into a huge hug of relief. Kitana than walked beside Rose into the Palace to the room where she would keep her things. Rose bathed as soon as she settled her things and dressed into her sparring attire. She felt relieved as she walked through the Palace to see that the Garden was still intake and how amazing the flowers looked when they bloomed. She walked on top of the water in the fountain as she sat to mediate and gather her thoughts to center herself and to prepare herself for battle. She was interrupted as a guard cleared his throat with Kitana standing beside him. **

Kitana: "I hate to interrupt you Rose, but we have gotten word from the student close to Scorpions camp. They have retreated for now, also Grandmaster Bi-Han has set forth to come and have a word with you. Once he arrives should I send him away?"

*The guard swiped his eyes in shock as Rose approached them. Rose patted the guard's shoulder as Kitana joined her in a walk through the garden. Kitana wrapped an arm around Rose's waist as they walked toward the Palace. **

Kitana: "Rose I am worried. Are you and Grandmaster Bi-Han together or are you two just casually visiting each other? Many feel that these feeling could get in the way of focus during battle. Should I be worried about this, sister?"

Rose: "Honestly dear sister, I am not sure what is taking place between myself and Bi-Han. We have our moments of what seems to be true love but than there is always an interruption and I am truly freighted to see where this could take us. I will assure you that what ever is taking place between us will not stop me from giving my all during this battle. We both know that Scorpion isn't finished this war and we will be ready. For now, I will train your guards and better my calmness and skills if me and Bi-Han are to encounter each other romantically. Thank you for discussing with me your concerns."

Kitana: "But of course, you are my sister and I will always bring any concerns I may have to you first before I put my trust in anyone. I know that you would never doing anything to cause me harm. For that I thank you."

*-Several Days Later-*

**Kitana watched room her throne signing scrolls to request for soldiers to join them from other lands. She was interrupted as she heard Grandmaster Bi-Han walking into the throne room following behind a servant. The guard holding the scrolls bowed backwards as he walked out of the throne room. She waved her hand for everyone to leave the room as Bi-Han crossed his arms against his chest and for one of the servants to summon Rose to join them. Rose was training the guards to defend themselves against fire elemental magic with shields as a servant tapped her shoulder

gently. She put her hand up to stop the guards and have them practice amongst themselves. **

Servant: "Pardon on my intrusion Grandmaster Rose, but Empress Kitana has requested for you to join her in the Throne Room immediately."

Rose: "Oh of course. Thank you."

*Rose bowed to the servant as she left out of the training area down the halls into the throne room. She hadn't seen Bi-Han as she bowed to Kitana sitting in the throne. Rose turned when she heard Bi-Han stepping out of the shadows behind her. He looked pissed and she could imagine why. She had left without saying a word to him and could only imagine how worried her must have been, if he cared at all that is. His feelings toward her were never a topic that they had discussed until recently. She rested her hands on her popped hip as he stopped with inches of distance between their bodies. She looked behind her to Kitana who stepped down from her throne and stood next to her. **

Kitana: "Now that Rose has arrived what is your urgent message?"

Bi-Han: "I need to speak with Rose alone. With your blessing of course. Would you mind if we used a room or the garden to discuss an important manner, Empress?"

**He kneeled as he requested to borrow a room in Kitana's Palace. Kitana looked to Rose with an evil grin as she watched Rose's cheeks turn bright red and her turn to look outside. Bi-Han stood up and watched as Kitana returned to her throne with smug look across her face as she waved her arm toward Rose. **

Kitana: "Grandmaster Bi-Han whatever is needed to be said will be said in my presses. Rose has simply to choose whether to listen to your words or she can request for a guard to see you out of my palace."

**Bi-Han walked up behind Rose as she laid against a pillar watching him as he proceeded to release his frustration with her previous actions toward him. **

Bi-Han: "Rose how could you leave the camp when the students need your help?"

Rose: "Oh I have no doubt that the students can handle wrapping wounds and dealing with the injured. Why are you really here Bi-Han?"

**Kitana raised her body as Rose waited for him to answer. He turned around and paced the throne room frustrated with himself. Rose continued to ask him questions about his demanding question. Kitana smiled as Rose propped her hands on her hips and winked toward her. **

Rose: "Even better, why do I need to tell you when my sister needs me urgently?"

**He stopped directly in front of her with anger fueling his actions and words. **

Bi-Han: "I was afraid that Scorpion might have poisoned you again and that I would lose you for good! I need you fighting beside me against Scorpion's students!"

Rose: "Oh…you do! You need me, why? You have students that can fight any battle and that are just as skilled with magic as I! Why am I so much better to battle beside than those students! What has changed so much that you need me now! After ignoring me for years, all of a sudden you decide that I'm worth the attention! I'm not an item to be used in battle and my feelings are not yours to do with as you wish!"

Bi-Han: "I don't want to use you during battle and my feelings toward you are not a game! I became distracted when you left the camp and I am your Grandmaster! I need to be aware of where my students are at all times! It isn't a matter of you leaving the camp, I was worried you had been taken from me or killed!"

*Kitana's mouth flew open as Bi-Han watched Rose get frustrated and irritated with his bullshit answers and excuses. Rose through a fire ball at his face as she yelled in response. **

Rose: "That's a load of bullshit and you know it Bi-Han! Tell me the truth! You came to make certain that I hadn't joined Scorpion's clan! You still don't trust me and I'm tired of having these mixed feelings thrown in my face! I have been loyal tour clan for ten years and for ten years I've watched you come close to me, just to distance yourself again!"

**He stormed up to her and smashed his fist into the pillar with a piece flying onto the ground. Kitana slowly existed the room as he smashed him fist and pinned Rose against the pillar. Rose watched in shock as he yelled in her face. **

Bi-Han: "I can't afford to lose you! I don't want to get close to you and then lose you by Scorpion's hand! I can't handle the pain, if anything were to happen to you!"

*Rose watched as he brought his face close to hers and stared into her eyes before she pulled him closer into a passionate kiss. He snaked his arm around her waist as she deepened their kiss. When they pulled apart she grabbed his face as he began to cry, she had never seen him cry. **

Rose: "Bi-Han nothing is going to happen to me! Raiden told me that we will win this battle and Scorpion will be destroyed once this is done and over. We need to stay strong and we need to not dwell on our pasts. Bi-Han I…please tell me. Do you care for me, or am I a student that you wish to play with? I need to know!"

Bi-Han: "Rose I care for you more than I should be capable. You have awakened a passion in my soul that I believed to have died after my brother was killed."

**Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as he cried into her chest and didn't want to let her go. She felt him nestle his face into her neck as he pulled her away from the pillar. Kitana reentered to throne room to see Bi-Han locking Rose's hand onto his arm as they approached her. Kitana smiled when she began to see a sparkle in their eyes as they exchanged glances while going over strategy tack ticks. *

Kitana: "We have received words from the clans across the kingdoms and they will assist us in eliminating our enemies. Bi-Han, Rose I need your clan to be in the front lines beside me to guild them through this battle."

**They were ordered for their students and the Earth Realm soldiers to join them at Kitana's Palace as they trained for this great battle. Bi-Han and Rose demonstrated their battle skills to their students as they sparred. Bi-Han slapped Rose's ass as he flipped her back onto the ground and raised his arms in triumph. Rose grinned wickedly as she motioned her hands in circles to shift the sand beneath his feet, this caused him to fall face first onto the ground with a thud. Rose used her legs to jump onto her feet as Bi-Han lay on the ground grunting before grabbing her feet and causing her to fall backwards. The students laughed as Rose kicked her feet up onto stand and prepare herself in a battle stance. Kitana watched in amusement as a student was on the ground breathing hard from their sparring session. Sonya shock her head in disbelief as the two lovers sparred playfully. Rose used her ice magic to trap Bi-Han in ice as Sonya cleared her throat. Bi-Han used his own magic to brake the ice surrounding him and used his magic to form an ice blade as he charged toward her. She clamped her hand onto the tip of the blade, the force from the blade shattering caused her to be pushed back. She used her hands to side flip and kick Bi-Han in the cheek. He lay on the ground grunting as she looked to the students and gave them orders. **

Rose: "Why are you standing around! Get to work training!"

**Bi-Han felt his member stiffen as he heard Rose give the students orders and them scatter to group up to spar. She presented her hand to him as he moved to stand. He accepted it as he held his bruised cheek. He had trained her well as she moved her hand in front of his cheek to heal the bruise before motioning for them to monitor the students sparring techniques. Sonya watched as they helped students better their combat forms and instruct them on new techniques of fight styles to use during battle. She was impressed by their skillfulness to be playful with each other, as well as being serious when it came time to train their students to improve their skills. She was happy to see how Rose had adjusted to this worlds way of life and how everyone respected her gifts. On Earth Realm she watched as it pained Rose to keep her gifts controlled and secretive from her fellow officers. She would assume that after the completion of this war that Bi-Han would ask for Rose's hand in marriage and she would have everything right with her life once again. She was tormented when she lost her son, after seeing his lifeless body Rose had lost control and killed many people and creatures. It was a massacre like none that Sonya had ever seen. She this woman learn to control her gifts and find happiness warmed Sonya's heart even more. **

*-Months Later-*

**They had spent months training for their battle against Scorpion, monitoring his actives every day to be better prepared for when the time came for the war to unleased itself. Rose watched as students had improved and how they were ready to give their lives to keep their Realm and Earth Realm protected from darkness. Sonya, Bi-Han, herself and Kitana were determining where their group should stand when a student rushed into the tent out of breath. **

Student: "Grandmasters! Scorpion is inline for battle! His men are approaching out lines and our men are waiting for your orders."

Rose: "Send word to the students that the battle has begun. You know what do to and do these things quickly!"

**The student bowed before alerting the others and they set foot to the front lines. Rose and Bi-Han went to pack their things as Kitana armed herself for a long battle. Raiden entered Rose and Bi-Han's tent as they gathered their weapons.*

Raiden: "Rose…Sub Zero. A word please."

Rose: "Of course Raiden."

Raiden: "Be prepared for Scorpion. He has several ill-fitting tricks up his sleeves. I hear word that he has decided to bring someone from Sub Zero's past into his war. Rose do not let this hurt you! He will stop at nothing to win this war and the Realm's portal."

**He left them with his warning as he left to the front lines to gather some more fighters to help their cause. Once they had completed their preparations for the war they met Kitana in the front lines on foot. She turned with a smile to greet them as Scorpion walked across the field that divided them. Kitana asked Rose to join her as she walked to meet him. Rose held her weapon close to her side as Scorpion approached them. *

Scorpion: "Empress and Rose. The poison didn't take effect I see. I better try hard with my next arrow."

Kitana: "Enough of your meaningless talk of poisons! Stop this act of treason now before someone gets hurt!"

Scorpion: "Last I checked you became Empress due to an valiance and yet here you stand disrespecting my wishes to take what is rightfully yours to rule."

Rose: "That is bullshit and you know it Scorpion! You are determined to have this war with no one's wishes but your own!"

Scorpion: "Oh such big words from the past Earth dweller! Does your ice pet know about your past? Maybe someone should tell him how you murdered millions during a fit of rage."

Rose: "Coming from the fire demon who lost his soul to get a bigger dick."

**Kitana tried not to chuckle as his smirk disappeared before he stormed back toward his troops. They turned to return to their camp in silence as Rose put her sword back into its sheath. Once they had returned to the others Kitana instructed them on where they were to position themselves and the students for combat. Rose smiled when an old friend popped up from the ground behind them before they dispatched to their hiding places. Bi-Han looked confusingly at the person as they pulled Rose into a hug and they spoke a language they he had never heard before. **

-Rose speaking with her hell dwelling friend-

Rose: "Oh hello there Myrin. Its been a long time. To whom do I owe this visit?"

Myrin: "Well I heard that there was going to be a battle with flame brain and I just couldn't help myself! Mind if I join your squad and kick his flaming balls back to Hell?"

Rose: "Oh the help would be welcomed. Its always nice to have a fellow elemental binder in our ranks."

*Rose turned back to the others, they were confused and ready to fry him alive if he were to harm Rose. Oh. how good it felt to have such caring people in her life. She approached her friends with Myrin floating beside her covered in red smoke. *

Rose: "This is an old friend, Myrin. He used to torture Scorpion in the Underworld. He heard about our battle and has decided to help us. He knows things about Scorpion that no one else knows, as well as Scorpion's weakness."

**Bi-Han didn't want to question Rose about the man… creature… thing? He didn't want her thinking that he didn't trust her judgement in friend choices during a battle, so he kept quiet as they ventured further into the front lines. The man-creature followed closely behind Rose as she spoke with him and he disappeared and reappeared with a glowing blue spear. Rose smiled up at the man-creature and returned the spear while giving the man-creature instructions. Bi-Han watched as it moved through the trees and disappeared into the ground still moving forward. Rose gave Bi-Han a smile as she stopped and crouched down into the high grass as she saw Scorpion's clan moving through the trees. Bi-Han quickly circled behind a tree as a man in red looked toward him. Rose moved to kneel onto her knee as she pulled a blue tipped arrow in her bow. The man stopped just as she released the arrow and it went through him. Just as he looked past the tree he saw that the arrow had also landed in another man chest.

Bi-Han watched as Rose used her wind magic to move quickly around the tress, leaving a trail of dead men wearing red and orange. Rose stopped to look at him and Bi-Han threw an ice blade toward a man that was preparing to shoot an arrow toward her. Rose kissed him when she saw a man fall with an ice blade in his chest. They pulled apart and quickly dispatched to eliminate the other men in orange and red. Once they reached the opening between the trees they looked back to see millions of men death around them. They looked back toward the opening when they heard a man screaming toward them. Rose prepared to shoot an arrow until Myrin stabbed the man with a glowing purple knife. Rose took a deep breath as Myrin approached them. He smiled at Rose while they walked through the opening into the other side of the forest. Rose shot two arrows when they heard leaves shuffling them around them. She continued to walk forward as Myrin disappeared and Bi-Han followed closely behind her to protect her from any danger. He was shocked when they passed two moaning men with arrows through their chests.

Rose smiled up at him as a man with a gun stepped from behind trees and pointed his gun toward her. Bi-Han glared at the man as he walked closer to Rose with the gun to her head and smile on his face. Rose winked before disappearing and reappearing after a long deep blue ice blade was thrusted through the man's chest. Rose reappeared as the man went limp and his gun dropped to the ground. They continued walking passed bodies through the forest and sat down to take a breather as they didn't hear screaming toward them. Myrin appeared behind Rose with a smile as he sat down next to her. She smiled until she pulled a piece of ear out from between the collar of his shirt and his neck. Rose through the chunk of flesh down on the ground as he gave her a charming smile. She looked toward Bi-Han with love for him in her eyes, he felt a pull as he moved his face closer to hers. Myrin cleared his throat before their lips could touch and then pointed in the direction of a man that looked like Bi-Han walking through the forest tresses. Bi-Han stood up into a combat stance as the man stopped into the light. Rose looked between the man and Bi-Han in confusion until the man spoke. His red eyes, chalky gray skin was nothing more than a demon using his dead brother's body as a puppet. Bi-Han grew angry as the demon imposture spoke with levels in his voice. **

Possessed dead brother: "I see that you found someone that can warm your cold heart. Replacing me with another after all that time you searched for answers and you fail due to a woman distracting you. How pathetic you have become Bi-Han. You've grown weak and will soon know the taste of winter."

Bi-Han: "No! You aren't my brother! My brother died with honor, you will not distract me from bring you peace demon scum!"

**Bi-Han formed an ice blade in his hands as you set forth charging toward the demon. Rose ready herself for battle until Myrin placed his staff across her stomach to stop her and shook his head no. Rose looked at him with confusion as Myrin taped his mind and then his heart. Rose relaxed as she thought on what he meant, until she realized that Raiden had warned her on how Scorpion would use someone from Bi-Han's past to distract their efforts in winning the battle. Myrin made an apple appear in his head as he sat watching the two men fight with their weapons clashing and Bi-Han being stabbed. Rose stood up when Bi-Han fell to the ground and clapped her hands together. The demon smirked as he attempted to walk toward them, he frowned when he realized that the wind was blowing his body into dust circling in the wind. Rose smiled as the demon attempted to slice them with his blade and she blew his nose into the dust. Myrin clapped his hands as Bi-Han's wound healed and he jumped up off the ground with a deep breath. *

Bi-Han: "Did I die?"

Myrin: "You were on your way there until I used magic to heal your wounds. Now shall we continue on the war path?"

*They continued to walk deeper into battle, slicing down their enemies as they managed to arrive feet away from where Scorpion stood fighting Sonya's soldiers and being through across the field. Scorpion and Bi-Han charged toward one another while Myrin and Rose fought Scorpion's men surrounding them. Several hours went by until the last man standing was Scorpion still fighting As Bi-Han was incautious on ground Rose used her magic to put Scorpion into a deep deadly like sleep. Bi-Han. Sonya rushed over with magical cuffs that Raiden had built for her to secure Scorpion with binding magic. He was mortal while the cuffs remained around his wrists. Rose rushed over to check Bi-Han's vitals once Sonya carried Scorpion away. Myrin used magic to transport him to Kitana's palace after Rose had discovered with much relieve that he was merely exhausted from battle. Myrin said his farewells to Rose when he deepened back down to the Underworld and bowed with grace as he watched her tend to Bi-Han's wounds. **

*-Two Days Passed-*

**Bi-Han awoke by the light of day beaming down onto his face. He opened his eyes to see that he was lying in a large richly decorated bed, perhaps a room in the Kitana's Palace. He moved and expected to feel pain as he moved to walk around the room, he looked down to see scares in place of gaping wounds and cuts. Rose had tended to his wounds and watched over him as he slept, she truly was an amazing woman. He heading to leave the room when he passed a mirror and seen that he was naked, his mask was even removed. She had cleaned his body as well and laid out fresh clothes if he were to wake when she wasn't around. He was quick to dress as he was determined to find Rose and thank her properly and to speak further about their feelings for one another. He discovered Rose outside wearing a beautiful green fabric wrapped around her body as she looked at the flowers. He walked up to her with purpose as she straightened and looked toward him with a smile.

He stopped when he stood in front of her as she stood to bow toward him. He could express on how beautiful she looked and how he didn't deserve such amazing treatment, not to mention how much he loves her. She raised her head and walked to stand beside him as watched her walk beside him and wrap her arm around his before looking up at him with her head tilted slightly. **

Rose: "Something seems to be troubling you Bi-Han. Are you having nightmares of the battle again?"

Bi-Han: "How would you know about my nightmares Rose?"

Rose: "You were calling out your brother's name while your thrashed side to side, I can only imagine how terrifying it must be to relive that moment. I know that when I have nightmares about my son I wake up in cold sweat with the room frozen in glass around me."

Bi-Han: "Rose what happened to your son? You never discuss him."

Rose: "Well when bad things happen in your life, speaking about them just brings back the memories of when you lost that person, don't you agree Grandmaster."

Bi-Han: "I suppose your correct."

Rose: "I'm glad that you have awaken. I was beginning to think that we lost you."

Bi-Han: "Oh so you worried about me."

Rose: "Everyone worried about you. Several students came by the Palace to pay their respects and to wish for your wellbeing to recover."

Bi-Han: "Oh…. that was well established of them to pay me a visit. Did you come and visit me outside of cleaning my wounds?

Rose: "I did manage to find time between training the new students to drop in and speak to you for a short time."

Bi-Han: "Oh, what kind of things did you tell me? Anything interesting that you would care to repeat?"

**Rose blushed as Bi-Han asked her the question when they arrived next the rose blush. He plucked a deep purple rose and handed it to her with a kiss to her cheek as he walked into the Palace with a guard requesting his audience. Rose took the rose and smiled into it as his question swirled around in her head. Kitana slowly walked up behind her as Rose moved to turn around and leave to her room. Rose jumped backwards as Kitana's smiled widened when she noticed the rose in her hand. Rose corrected herself as she bowed to Kitana. Rose watched as Kitana wrapped her hand around Rose's arm as they walked toward Rose's room. Once inside her room Kitana proper her hands on her popped hips as Rose changed into her sparring clothes. **

Kitana: "So has Bi-Han finally made an advancement toward you? Preferably, whether he returns your shared feelings or not?"

Rose: "Empresses should not be so gossipy…and no. He hasn't been clear."

Kitana: "Damn Grandmasters! Always have such fucked up pasts!"

*Kitana was about to continue as Rose was dressed and Bi-Han rushed into the room with determination and an expression of fear painting his face. He turned and bowed to Kitana as he looked toward Rose with what seemed to be love and confession in his eyes. *

Bi-Han: "Excuse me for the interunion Empress but there is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with Rose alone. Could we please have this room to speak amongst our self?"

Kitana: "Oh but of course. Take as much time as you need."

**Kitana winked toward Rose before she left out of the room with a smile as the door closed behind her. Once they were alone he rushed up to Rose and kissed her fiercely. Rose felt her body heat spike as he teased her mouth with his own, their kiss grew more intense as the moments passed. She stared up at him with a smile as he looked down at her with love, true love for her swirling in his eyes. She watched as he pulled her waist close to his as he reconnected their lips and dueled his tongue against hers. Rose moaned as he grabbed onto her waist and dug his nails into her sides as he pulled her against him. He moved his lips to nibble and bite along her neck. Rose closed her eyes as his hands ventured to hold her breast as he bit into her collar bone. She felt her core wetting as he spoke into her ear. **

Bi-Han: "Rose I love everything about you. I want you by my side always, may I?"

Rose: "Yes, take what has always been yours, Bi-Han."

*As he heard his name on her lips his member spiked to attention and he turned into a starving animal. Biting up and down her body as they removed their clothing. Bi-Han savored the taste of her skin as he laid her down on the bed and moved his lips to hover over her core. He looked up to her before he began kissing and licking her core. Rose moaned and bit her bottom lip as he through her legs over his shoulders as he licked, sucked, creased and sucked on her core and clit. Rose felt a orgasm over take her body as he looked up to her never slowing his tongues friction against her wet clit. When she came he swallowed her juices and licked for more. He crawled up her body after he wiped the liquid away from his mouth. He placed his member at her entrance, he looked down her as he thrust her pelvis up. Her core squeezing his member as she rolled her hips off the bed. He grabbed her hip and kept them still as he gave her an evil smirk before pounding into her with all of his strength repeatedly. He kissed her as he moved his pelvis up and down as whispered sweet nothings into her ears. **

Rose: "I'm starting to understand why you were so distant for, so long. Thank you for protecting me and giving me this chance to enjoy learning about who you are and what a great man you are deep down. I love you Bi-Han."

Bi-Han: "I didn't think that a gorgeous creature such as yourself could ever love a broken man, but you slowly proved me wrong, consider me convinced. Thank you, My Rose."

**Rose felt her heart pumping against her chest after they stopped, and he wrapped Rose in his arms. Rose turned to face Bi-Han as he closed his eyes to rest. She kissed him sweetly as he opened his eyes and smiled toward her. A knocking at the door woke them from their almost sleep. Bi-Han pulled his pants over his hips before unlocking and answering the door. Rose used the blanket to cover her chest as she collected her clothes to place onto her body as he spoke with the guard. **

Guard: "Empress Kitana has requested for you both to join her in the Throne Room as soon as you possibly can."

Bi-Han: "Please tell Empress Kitana that we will be along shortly, thank you."

**He closed the door as the guard turned to return to the Throne Room to relay Bi-Han's message to Kitana. When Bi-Han expected to see a still nude Rose in bed he found her clothed in her sparring uniform looking at his bare muscular chest as he walked to through his shirt onto his arms. They walked briskly to the Throne Room to attended to Kitana's request to speak with them. Rose wasn't surprised to see Kitana sitting on her thrown with servants surrounding her with things to sign and food for her to eat. They bowed to Kitana as she stood up and walked down the stairs to stand in front of Rose. Kitana and Rose giggled as they hugged each other tightly. Kitana locked her arm with Rose`s as they walked out of the Throne Room to the garden, leaving Bi-Han standing there watching as they walked into the garden. When he began to walk toward the door a student stopped him with a bow as well as a request to be trained on this day. **

Student: "Grandmaster Sub Zero will you be training today?"

Sub Zero: "Yes, we will be training on schedule today. Prepare to learn new techniques today."

**Rose watched as Bi-Han walked with a student toward the training grounds. Kitana moved through the flowers, stopping smell a Lillie that reflected the moon with swirls of lavender and blue. **

Kitana: "This flower was given the name Dākurōzu for its looking like a Lillie. The difference is slight, but the sap is deadly when touched."

Rain: "Yes I known, I've been attacked by an arrow where the tip was covered with the pollen. Why is this Lillie of any importance right this second? Why was a guard sent to summon us?"

**Kitana wrapped her kimono around her hand before plucking the Dākurōzu and cupped it in her hands speaking an accent spell. Rose watched as the flower began to glow silver before Kitana moved toward Rose with a smile. Rose pulled her hair behind her ear as Kitana placed the now safe flower against her ear. Kitana pulled Rose into a tight hug as she happily giggled. Rose felt the love for her pulsing through Kitana as they hugged. When Kitana pulled away Rose noticed tears falling onto Kitana's cheeks. Rose wiped Kitana`s tears away as she gave Kitana a look that said everything is okay. Kitana whispered in Rose`s ear with happiness that Rose had become happy once again. **

Kitana: "I am so happy that you have found love! Both of you deserve a love as strong as the best armor!"

Rose: "Thank you dear sister. You have taught me to trust in love. after not feeling these emotions so long I know now that this is real. You have shown me through every bad experience, that a good thing can form. You have shown me that there's always a reason to fight with peace instead of vengeance stored in your heart."

**Kitana locked her arm with Rose as they walked deeper into the garden. Rose grew worried as Kitana avoided looking her in the eyes. Rose stopped walking when Kitana rubbed the back of her neck. A sure sign that she was keeping something to do with Rose from her. **

Rose: "Kitana...what aren't you telling me?"

Kitana: "I happen to know that Bi-Han has asked me to have my blessing to ask you to become his bride."

Rose: "Wait what! He asked you for my hand in marriage?"

Kitana: "Yes, he did! He came to visit me here at the Palace while you were away and asked me to bless his proposal for your hand!"

**Rose was shell shocked as Kitana danced from flower bush to flower bush as Rose tried to process what she had just heard Kitana tell her. **

Rose: "When exactly did he come and ask you for my hand? He's been asleep since the war!"

Kitana: "Oh it wasn't recently! He came several weeks before the war and asked me to bless your union. At first, I didn't know why he was asking for me to bless your union. He quickly responded with saying that since I was your sister and the Empress of these lands that he wanted for my blessing due to respecting my role in your life."

**Rose held her breath as Kitana looked toward her with a smile as she held a gorgeous red rose in her hand. Rose felt her lungs shrink as she felt her nerves break. Kitana held her hand as Rose tried to calm herself after hearing such life changing plans. Kitana smiled when Rose started shaking her head no. A guard came toward them to help in any way that he was able. Rose teleported to a secret river in the woods somewhere to have quiet time and to gather her thoughts. She took several deep breathes as she ran her hands through her hair. Sadly, it didn't take long for Kitana to find her pacing beside the river flapping her hands in the air to keep cool. Rose turned around to see Kitana walking toward her worried and confused by her reaction to such amazing news. Rose felt relieved when she didn't see Bi-Han walk in behind Kitana just as worried as she had appeared. Rose felt her emotions bubbling inside her as repeated Kitana's new in her head. Bi-Han wanted to ask her to marry him and expect her to bare his children. Rose didn't think that she could handle having another child after her son had past. She destroyed her wound with magic and it did the job when she discovered that she could no longer bare children. This would be a relationship ender for sure with Bi-Han. She was sure that he would want children of his own someday and won't be capable to provide those children, he would eventually find a woman that could and make love with her instead of Rose. **

Kitana: "Rose this is a chance to be happy with someone that loves you and that wants to spend their lives with you. Your son would want you to be happy."

**Rose glanced around her looking distraught as those same words flowed through her head and scared her deeply. She felt tears run down her cheeks as Kitana wiped her tears away. **

Kitana: "Rose... Rose, since you and Bi-Han laid eyes on each other this has only been a matter of time before you began discussing your feelings for one another. How long did you think that you could fight these feeling for him? A year, two maybe! By then it would be too late, and he will have moved on and found another love. Rose...listen I said yes, he has my blessing. After he received my answer, he proceeded to tell me that he will be asking you within a few days. I was deeply hoping to see you marrying someone before this war took over our lives. Thankfully Scorpion and his men were defeated! He disclosed with me how hard it was beginning to become to resist the he feelings for you. He told me that he is still discovering reasons to love you every day."

**Rose started to get upset and ran her fingers through her hair as Kitana moved closer to comfort her. Kitana took a deep breath as she could feel the frustration beginning to rear it head. **

Kitana: "Rose he doesn't even understand why he feels this way himself! I explained to him what these feelings are and why they distract him so often! We walked around the Palace as he explained to me when these feelings for you started. Rose! They started after your first sparring match against each other and you beat him into the ground! He said it was like you knocked some since into his hard head! As he laid there watching the medical ninjas check his vitals he finally felt some of his feelings for you make sense. Why he couldn't stop thinking about you. Why he pushed you harder when you sparred together! I was over joyed and quickly gave him my blessing after discovering how he feels and his intentions with you. I made him promise to never leave you alone, never break your heart and to always admit when he is defeated by you and apologize for his actions! Rose...I need to know that you are happy with someone who cares for you! You are as close to my blood sister as siblings are, I don't want to see you like the others ninjas that come back from battle. Sad! Lonely! So, broken they can't return to their happy state! Rose, I know that you're afraid that you can't please him! Rose, he loves you! You'll figure these things out as far as children go! Moment of overcoming struggle is what brings two people closer together!"

Rose: "Kitana how could you ask me to be with him! Knowing how I won't ever be able to give him children! He would want a child sooner or later and he wouldn't ever get them from my wound! You see Kitana...that is why I can never be with anyone! Kitana please don't ask me to be with someone when I can give them nothing in return but sadness when I pass! Please tell him you regret your blessing! I beg of you, sister!"

**They both turned around when they felt the air drop several degrees around them in seconds. Their jaws dropped when they saw Bi-Han walking toward them with his body covered with ice. Rose stood up with a blank expression as he stopped inches away from her. She could see how hurt Bi-Han had been by hearing his words. He took several deep breaths as they stared at each other. Rose crossed her arms against her chest as he walked over to a tree and she watched as his fist broke the truck away and fell to the ground. Kitana looked toward her before walking back toward the Palace through the woods. **

Bi-Han: "Rose…when were you going to disclose these feelings with me?"

Rain: "I planned to tell you after I discovered how we felt toward one another. I didn't want to fall in love when Kitana brought me to this Realm, Bi-Han! Bi-Han you are the most amazing man that I've ever met! I didn't want to keep anyone's hopes up when I can't give them the things most men dream to have eventually when they marry someone! A child to carry on their name and legacy "

Sub Zero: "There are other ways to carry on a man's name and legacy. We can discuss these different matters at a different time."

**He turned to see her crying as she rushed to leave him, he quickly ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She sniffled as she looked back toward him with tears streaming down her face as he placed his hand on her cheek to comfort her as well as to wipe away her tears. **

Bi-Han: "Rose, if we love each other isn't that enough at this moment? You can't possibly know what our future holds."

**He laced their fingers together as he put his forehead against her and stood there with her for several minutes. She gasped as she felt power pulsing through their hands. She looked to see that he felt that same power when their eyes met. She took a deep breath as she untangled their heads and responded to him with a saddening nodded no. He rushed up behind her and snatched her hand to place against his heart. He put his other hand on her cheek as he pulled her chin up so he could gaze upon her eyes. She felt intoxicated by the gaze that he was giving her while he rubbed his thumb along her cheek. She gasped when their lips creased against each other during a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her body closer to his. She wrapped legs around his waist as she felt him pick her up of the ground. When their kiss broke he looked deeply into her eyes and spoke sweetly. **

Bi-Han: "Rose please let me be the man to spend the rest of my days making you happy."

** She bit her bottom lip as he placed her feet on the ground before removing a ring with a silver band wrapped with a vine designs centered around three blue stones from inside her clothes. Rose held her hands up to her mouth in shook she watched him nervously bend down on one knee. **

Bi-Han: "Rose, I don't ask that you forget all the pain that you have felt or to forget your son's memory. I only ask that despite your tragedies you give us a chance. You may not be able to bare my children, but that won't keep me from wanting to have you at my side. This clan is your family and they love you. Please Rose, make me a man with the love of his life beside him every day, through good times and bad."

**Rose watched as he took a deep breath and hovered the ring in front of her ring finger. She felt the tears run down her face as she turned her back to him. He grasped the ring in his palm as he watched her walk away. He fell to his knees as he watched her leave him there vulnerable and alone. He slowly looked up to the sky as he yelled with defeat. He froze and looked toward the trees when he heard slow clapping. He readied himself for combat as he watched a figure walk into the light. He glared as he saw that the figure was Myrin, Rose's close friend. **

Bi-Han: "What do you want? Why are you watching me from the shadows?"

Myrin: "Oh me, I was merely watching to see if your words moved Rose at all. I'm sad to see that such a powerful love driven declaration didn't appeal to her better judgement."

Bi-Han: "If you're here to challenge me for Rose's affection leave! I don't wish to harm one of her close friends!"

Myrin: "Oh sweetie you couldn't, even if you tried. No, I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to help you."

Bi-Han: "Why?"

Myrin: "Always so defensive! Well for one, seeing that little fire cracker happy for once is amazing and second. She loves you just as much as you love her. I won't want to see her get screwed over by another man. So, let's make a deal."

Bi-Han: "What would you want from me in return?"

Myrin: "Again with all the questions! All I want is for my dear and closest friend to finally find true love and to be happy."

*Bi-Han stood there still as ice while Myrin extended his hand to the Grandmaster with an evil smile painted on his face. Bi-Han grasped Myrin's hand agreeing to their deal to convince her inability to have children wasn't going to destroy their marriage. Myrin gave Bi-Han strict instructions to give Rose space while also chasing her slowly. Bi-Han though this method would be counter-productive as the days passed and Rose avoided him like the plague. He was wiping his hand with cloth from mixing together some herbs for medicine when Myrin appeared behind him, he became used to the man popping up secretly. Bi-Han tosed the cloth on a wooden table before he turned around to face Myrin. More than likely to be lead into a discussion about how things had been processing with Rose. **

Myrin: "So how have things been going with Rose?"

Bi-Han: "Well she has been avoiding me like the plague on her good days. I don't even see her on the bad days. This isn't working! I'm going to handle this my way!"

*Just as he looked up to walk away Rose was standing there with shook as she tilted her head with an eyebrow raised slightly. She walked up to Bi-Han with her arms crossed against her chest looking pissed. *

Rose: "What the hell is going on here? Myrin why are you and Bi-Han secretly meeting while he's crushing my herbs and after you explain this shit. Why are you discussing how things are going between us?"

Bi-Han: "Your friend offered to help me convince you that children aren't the only thing on my mind."

Rose: "Why the hell do you still want to marry me Bi-Han! I told you no, now stop before we fight and one of us gets hurt!"

Bi-Han: "No Rose! I won't stop! Not until you realize that the feelings we share are real and having a child to carry my name isn't the only reason that I want to be with you! You don't realize how serious I am when I tell you that I love you with everything I am, with everything I have and who I am is a man in love with you! Not for your looks, not to use your abilities, but for the simple fact that I love you!"

*Rain watched as he planted his lips on hers and they felt the pull as they deepened their kiss. Myrin disappeared as Bi-Han picked Rose up and held her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. He planted her butt on the work table as he stopped to stare at her with love in his eyes as she watched his kiss her hands. *

Rose: "Bi-Han I… how do I know that you won't become bored with me and throw me to the side when you realize the truth. I can never bare your children and I fear that the Realm here, that is how a family is molded and strong."

Bi-Han: "Rose I love you and we can get through any obstacle that this universe throws our way together. If we are meant to have children of our own than we will be blessed with them. If we cannot, our students are our children. Please Rose… I need you by my side or else I will be done with this world and will drop my feels for you and we can act as though nothing happened between us. You have my word, you need only tell me once and my lips will be silenced forever."

**Bi-Han removed the ring from his pocket and waited with his eyes shut tightly as he waited for her response. Rose toke the ring from his hand and placed the ring on her finger. She slowly kissed him as she smiled and rested her forehead against his. He opened his eyes and released a deep breath as he held her close. **

Rose: "I will marry you Bi-Han. On one simple condition."

*She smiled as he looked to her with fear and waited patiently for her to tell him her condition. **

Rose: "My condition is that when we fight we take some time apart just to find each other again. That we never let what others say effect our love and the way we respect one another, and my last request is that we take the time to plan our wedding and not feel rushed to marry without discussing things further. Can you promise me that these three things will always be done?"

**Rose grew stiff as he hummed and thought on her condition before smiling toward with playfulness in his touching her cheeks for her to look up at him, **

Bi-Han: "Rose Nightingale. I swear to follow these conditions with love in my heart and the fear of being lost without you in my mind. I love you and will always do my best to be there when you are in need of an ear to listen, words to encourage and hands to walk beside you on this journey. If I am lying let the Gods strike me dead where I stand, and may I be tortured by Myrin for hurting you for eternity. To you I swear from this day and beyond that I will always work with, not against you and we will work through every argument and disagreement with you."

**Rose smiled as Bi-Han jumped for joy while he set off to discuss training matters with Kitana. Rose giggled as she watched him leave and Myrin appear sitting next to her on the table covering a huge happy smile while wiping away joyous tears. Rose pulled him into a tight hug as she pulled a cloth from her pocket for him to blow his nose into. **

Rose: "You're a mess Myrin. Your over there crying more than I am."

Myrin: "I'm just so happy that you were able to stag a man that isn't afraid to fight for your attention and love. I'm so happy for you sweetie."

Rose: "I did manage to involve myself with a one of the kind man!"

*Myrin smiled as he watched Rose prepare the liquid for the herbal medicine bottles. Rose paused and looked over when she heard Myrin giggling as she felt uncomfortable by the sudden emotional change. **

Rose: "Myrin, your scaring me now. What is so funny?"

Myrin: "I'm just remembering the first time you blushed when he smiled at you and gave you a sexy wink."

Rose: "I did not say sexy wink! Did I?"

Myrin: "You sure as hell did! It took me off guard when you traveled to the Underworld blushing and giggling, as if you just saw you first penis. I know that seeing my first penis was amazing! So, that's when you finally told me about this Grandmaster Sub Zero. How when your hands touched it felt like lightning during a storm…wait were the words you used exactly?"

Rose: "I doubt that I said that touching him was like lightning during a storm. Its more like when you first feel your powers come to life inside of your body and you can feel the electricity in the air tighten around you."

*The Passed*

*Myrin's smile widened as Rose let her day dreams of their passed encounters run through her head. Rose smiled as she remembered when he first requested to have a word with her alone. She was transported back to that rainy evening standing and watching the rain fall with lightning dancing in the sky as she read her book in Kitana's Palace. Bi-Han was soaking wet from the rain as he knocked on her bamboo window doors. She stood to answer the door as she heard load banging on the window doors outside. She stood there shocked as she was expecting a guard, but instead Grandmaster Sub Zero wet with heat smoke bouncing away from his body. She quickly regretted wearing her revealing two-piece soft flowing night gown as he entered her room next to the fire pit. She watched as he stood and removed his clothes to dry near the fire. She quickly asked a servant to bring fresh clothes for the Grandmaster and continued to read her book as he crotched down and watched the fire. She hadn't realized that he was looking over his shoulder watching her read laying with her body seductively posed along the sofa. He was preparing to speak his mind and confess his feelings for her when a servant walked into the room holding his clothes. He cleared his throat as she smiled at him beyond her book when he moved around to shield himself as he dressed in the clothes.

He moved to face Rose once again when a servant stood there waiting to speak with him. He grunted mentally as he waited for the servant to place their request onto him. **

Bi-Han: "Yes?"

Servant: "The Empress wishes to have a word with you in the Throne Room Grandmaster Sub Zero. Do follow me please."

Bi-Han: "Of course."

*Rose peaked around her book as he left the room reluctantly looking back at you. Your smiled was hidden behind your book as the servant bowed to you before closing the door. Bi-Han stopped once with arms crossed against his head and his cocked as Kitana step down from her Throne with a scowled on her face as she looked to him. She cleared her throat as she moved her dress behind her legs to approach him. *

Kitana: "Bi-Han, I must ask something of you."

*Bi-Han kneeled as she approached him down the stairs. When he straightened his body to stand he saw Kitana glaring at him before she turned around to approach her throne. He waited patiently as Kitana rested onto her throne with a faint smirk. *

Kitana: "I must know Bi-Han. Do you care for Rose?"

Bi-Han: "She an amazing woman but I don't find her attractive."

Kitana: "Oh are you certain?"

*Kitana moved to circle him with a smirk on her face. Kitana motioned toward a servant with a wink. Bi-Han waited in agony as the servant reentered with Rose walking behind him her big pajama pants and black crop top. He couldn't help but stare as she opened her arms to hug Kitana. Kitana hugged her with a smile as she looked to Bi-Han. Bi-Han couldn't keep his eyes off of Rose as she fixed her hair into a high bun on the top of her head. He felt his fingers tingle as he imagined running his hands through her flowing deep black hair. Kitana reproached her throne as she motioned for him to continue. Rose looked toward him in confusion as he felt sweat bead on his forehead. *

Kitana: "Please continue Bi-Han. I'm sure that Rose would love to hear your response to my question."

*He cleared his throat as he felt his hands become cold and clammy while Rose stared at him with her gorgeous bright golden-brown eyes. *

Bi-Han: "I don not find Rose attractive, your highness. She is an amazing student and the best fighter that I've had the pleasure of meeting…"

*He made the mistake of looking toward Rose as he heard sniffling. Rose quickly wiped away the tears as Kitana nodded for her to be excused. She waved good-bye to Kitana as she left. Kitana stepped down from her throne with her smirk now gone. Bi-Han felt guilt fill his stomach as he wasn't sure if telling Kitana the truth about them was a wise choice to make. *

Kitana: "You shouldn't lie about your feelings. I know that you two have gotten close, I was merely asking to know for myself. I would go after her if I were you, before she decides that you aren't worth the tears. You are excused from my presence."

*Bi-Han made quick work to find Rose. He finally found her with dried tears throwing flowers into a pound close to the Throne Room. Bi-Han stopped as Rose looked toward him hurt and distant. He watched in horror as she jumped away when he took several steps closer to her. He through his hands in the air as Rose moved to walk away. She stopped when he screamed toward. *

Bi-Han: "What would have had me say Rose?! I panicked… would still be mad if I had told her that we were sneaking away into the forest to spend time together! You are still new to this Realm and I was given an order to train you as a Grandmaster, not develop an attachment toward you!"

*Bi-Han regretted his words as he watched Rose approach him mad as hell. He watched as she took several deep breaths before attempting to speak calmly and alarm the palace of their conversation. *

Rose: "Oh yeah because telling a lie is always a good thing! You bastard, she was being a friend toward me! She was testing you to see if you would be honest and you failed! You don't care about me!"

Bi-Han: "Why because I lied to Kitana about what we do in the forest?! Or are you more upset that I called you my student and not my lover?! I'm sorry but what I told Kitana was true. I don't have romantic feelings for you, I though bring you into the forest alone would allow me to train you better! I wasn't expecting for us to kiss!"

Rose: "Okay! You want to keep this professional, we can. No more late-night secret visits to the forest. No more treating me differently than your other students, or I'll ask Kitana to give me a new master. Someone that can train me without making me feel different."

*Bi-Han hated the idea of another master training you, touching you, possible falling in love with you. Hell no! You were something he found helped him get through the hard days and that made him smile when he watched you tumble to the ground while you sparred. Rose went to return to the Throne Room when he quickly moved to grab your arm and circle you around to face him. Rose grew angry as she managed to punch him in the face. He looked up to her as he grabbed his jaw. She glared down at him as he stood up whipping the blood away. Rose had improved on centering her energy during a fight. Rose moved to storm away again and he grabbed her wrist with a tight hold as he circled her to be slammed against a wall. He pinned her in place with his lips smashing against hers. While he deepened the kiss, he lost his breath as he felt Rose kneed him in his manhood. Rose watched as he sank to the floor in pain. She turned to look at him with pain in her eyes before running back to her room with tears filling her eyes. She sank to the floor with tears as she leaned against the door. She wiped away her tears when she heard a knock after several minutes. She ready herself for another fight with Bi-Han. She cleared her throat and walked into the bathroom to clean her face. *

Rose: "Come in!"

*She was greeted by a confused Kitana as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wiping the water from her face. Rose moved to change into different clothes as Kitana walked up to her and whispered while she gestures between Rose and the door. *

Kitana: "Rose why is Bi-Han limping toward your room mad as hell?"

Rose: "We may have fought…which may have ended with his balls being shoved up his pelvis."

Kitana: "Care to tell me why? Wait! Do I even want to know?"

*Rose smiled until they wiped around to see Bi-Han limping through the door. Kitana moved aside as he leaned against the bed. Rose tried not grin as Kitana waved to Rose as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Rose pinched the bridge of her nose as he stared down at the floor with his hands pulling through his hair. Rose crossed her arms against her chest as she waited for him to look up at her. Bi-Han cleared his throat as he sat up and looked into Rose's eye, seeing that she has been crying before he came limping into the room. Before he could speak a word, Rose moved to stand toward the bathroom door looking around the room. *

Rose: "Bi-Han why did you agree to train me?"

*Moved to stand and walked right up to Rose with determination in his voice. Rose looked into his eyes as she watched him grow angry. *

Bi-Han: "I agreed because I saw greatness in you! I saw you train with the other student every day! I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret training you to harness your gifts! What I regret is…"

Rose: "You do regret having me fall in love with you! You know what Bi-Han! Don't worry, my childish crush was torn apart when you told Kitana that you didn't love me!"

Bi-Han: "What would have me say Rose! That I care about you! That I spend every day waiting to see you! That you aren't the only person that I've ever had romantic feelings for! That could get you killed! If my enemies discovered that I have a weakness, then you would be in danger every step you took! I'm sorry Rose, but until the threats are over. I can't be with you romantically."

*Rose watched as he left her in the room with slow tears running down her face. After that day Rose only looked toward Bi-Han with a blank expression as they trained. Bi-Han felt hatred pull at his heart when he watched some of the male students showing interest in Rose. Rose didn't try to stop their flirting as she glanced over at him. He was interrupted from staring at the men surrounding her by Smoke. Smoke stared at Bi-Han with concern as Bi-Han glanced behind him toward Rose several times during their meeting. *

Smoke: "Bi-Han seem very distracted lately. Has something happened to make you worry so much about Rose's well-being?"

Bi-Han: "It's of no concern to you Smoke. I just don't want Rose distracting my other students."

Smoke: "Well she seems to have grabbed the attention of several worth soldiers. Why would you worry about her well-being? You have trained her well."

Bi-Han: "No she can't. She will get hurt and I won't allow that to happen!"

*Bi-Han left Smoke there watching as he stepped up to the ground of male soldiers watching Rose shot apples from ten yards away. She froze and looked at him in shock as he shoved the boys aside to cross his arm against his chest at Rose. Rose popped her hip in response as he glared toward the boys. Rose rolled her eyes as the boys scattered away and left them alone. Rose turned to continue her arrow practice when Bi-Han pulled her shoulder to look at him. She glared up at him as he escorted her to a secluded part of the forest to unleash his rage over her distracting his soldiers with her feminine wilds. *

Rose: "Can I help you with something Grandmaster Bi-Han?"

*Bi-Han paced back and forth before stopping in front of Rose with rage fueling his words. *

Bi-Han: "Was that you trying to hash out your revenge on me? Are you trying to piss me off?"

Rose: "What?!"

Bi-Han: "You heard me! Were you trying to distract me from my work!"

Rose: "I can't believe this! First you tell me that you don't want to be with me to keep me safe and now your accusing me of purposely! What next Bi-Han? I deserve to find happiness with someone! I'm tired of these fucking games! I'm not yours to give orders, unless I'm training!"

*Rose walked past Bi-Han to walk back into the camp. Bi-Han managed to grab Rose by her wrist and pin her against a tree with lust and fear in his eyes. Rose looked away as Bi-Han pulled her chin to look at him. Rose glared at him as he took a deep breath. *

Bi-Han: "Rose you don't understand! I can't handle seeing you flirt with other men!"

Rose: "Bi-Han I can't understand if you don't help me! What do you want from me?"

Bi-Han: "Rose… I don't want to see you get hurt! I won't handle myself if you were to be harmed. Please understand Rose! I'm not doing this to hurt you… I'm doing this to keep you safe!"

Rose: "Bi-Han please don't do this to me a second time. I need to set free Bi-Han! I need to be loved and maybe if you let me go I could find love with someone! Even just for a moment to not feel this pain in my chest when I watch you looking at me, with the knowledge that you will never feel that things are safe enough to be a part of my life!"

*Smoke appeared out of the shadows in shock as he watched Bi-Han reluctantly released his hold on Rose. Rose smiled and bowed to Smoke before walking back into the camp with tears beading in her eyes. Bi-Han pulled his fingers through his hair as Smoke stopped in front of him. Bi-Han moved passed his friends as he walked after Rose. Smoke spoke behind him as Bi-Han searched for Rose in the students. *

Smoke: "Bi-Han what are you planning to do with Rose?"

Bi-Han: "I'm planning to keep her safe!"

Smoke: "How?! By rejecting the only woman you've ever loved! She isn't your student anymore Bi-Han! She is strong and further-more she can handle herself! So, tell me why torture yourself?!"

Bi-Han: "Because she deserves to be with a man that can keep her happy and safe!"

*Bi-Han froze when he saw Kitana walking up to him pissed as all hell. Bi-Han took a deep breath as she slapped him across his face before walking away from the men. He looked up to see Rose walking behind Kitana with her things in a bag over her shoulder wiping tears away. Rose bowed to the men before rushing to walk beside Kitana. Bi-Han stormed to his tent and broke everything he could lay his hands on. For months he stayed to himself everyday after training his student. He would return to his room and train himself until he felt sore the next morning. Word reached Kitana and she decided that they had both suffered enough! So, she gathered a cloak after checking on a crying Rose in her room after training with a guard. Kitana smiled toward her before heading out the door to seek out Bi-Han. It took Kitana several hours of sneaking around the lands to reach Bi-Han's camp grounds. Once she arrived she order her guard to find Bi-Han and to tell him to meet her in the temple on the grounds. Bi-Han was escorted to the temple by a palace guard, he bowed once he saw Kitana sitting down waiting for his arrival. *

Bi-Han: "Do what do I owe the pleasure Empress Kitana?"

Kitana: "It has come to my attention that you and Rose seem to be distracted as of lately. Is there a reason as to why you two have been distracted?"

*Bi-Han grew serious as Kitana approached him with concern. She turned to her guard with a hand pointing toward the door frowning. Once they were alone Kitana walked up to him with sadness as she stared at him. He turned around as he rubbed a hand down his face in distress. *

Kitana: "Look Bi-Han stop with this poor me! I'm a dangerous man bullshit! I know that you love Rose and she loves you! Why don't you just admit to her that your feelings frighten you. That you don't know what to do! She will understand. She is human and so are you. Or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Bi-Han: "Please do tell me why you think that I go about telling her how I'm scared without her looking at me with weakness, hmm?" 

Kitana: "How about being honest with her! Woman appreciate when a man is honest with his weakness and you sir are not weak."

*Kitana tapped her chin as she called her guard to come inside to speak with her. Bi-Han watched with amusement as the guard looked to Bi-Han before returning outside away from the village. Kitana looked back toward him with a smile as Bi-Han crossed his arms against his chest. Bi-Han saw the look in Kitana's eye as she walked out of the Temple smiling wide. He shook his head as he returned to training his students. With curiousness tugging at his thoughts as he looked around the village. He stayed that way for hours until he was inside of his room training with Smoke. They were interrupted by a student walking into the room with a bow toward the two men. Bi-Han wiped the sweat from his sweating chest as he motioned for the student to speak. *

The student: "Excuse my intrusion master's Smoke, Bi-Han, Empress Kitana has requested for Bi-Han to join her in her palace. As soon as you make the journey it would be greatly appreciated."

*With that the master's watched the student bow to them before leaving to return to his tent. Smoke crossed his arms against his chest as Bi-Han unwrapped his knuckles and began to pack his things. Smoke smirked up as he friend moved around the room frantically searching for clothes and his weapons. Smoke chuckled as he watched Bi-Han through a blue fabric that he had recognized before closing his bag full of clothes and leaving the room with speed in his steps. Bi-Han knew why Kitana wanted to see him and he won't deny himself his feelings for Rose any longer. He stopped as he approached the Palace. A servant greeted Bi-Han as he walked into the Palace and took his bag from him. Kitana was of course happy to see that he had accepted her invitation, rather obey her command for him to join her in a meeting at her palace. Bi-Han froze as he watched Rose enter the room dressed in a long deep purple fabric with chains and cuffs on her arms, he noticed that her hair was longer and falling passed her shoulders. Rose stopped for a second when she saw that Bi-Han was wearing the shirt that she had purchased for him during a visit to Earth Realm.

Kitana smiled as she approached Bi-Han and Rose down the steps. She motioned for her servants to leave as she walked out of the room behind them. Rose sat down to pour their tea as Bi-Han approached her happily. Rose didn't look at him as he moved to touch her. He froze as he watched her walk over to a window and look toward the garden. Bi-Han moved to stand behind her as she looked behind her shoulder for a brief moment. He chuckled as Rose turned to lean back against the pillar. *

Bi-Han: "So how have things been since you arrived?"

Rose: "So now we have small talk? Is that why you're here Bi-Han…or are you here for another reason?"

Bi-Han: "I'm attempting it, yes! Rose I've been crazy trying to figure out where I messed things up between us. I came here to tell you that I'm tired of being scared. I may not know how to act in a relationship, but I'm here because I can't imagine seeing you in the arms with another man… more than I'm afraid of losing you to death."

Rose: "Bi-Han what are you doing? What do you want me to say!?"

*He walked up to her and grabbed her face as she moved to look away from him. He smiled when he saw hope gleaming behind her eyes. Rose began to cry as she turned her face away from him. He quickly turned her around before slamming his mouth onto hers in a heated kiss. Rose returned his kiss as he was going to pull away to look in her eyes. Rose jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her against a wall. They exchanged moans before Rose put her legs down and pushed him away. He watched her in shock as she paced the room, just as Bi-Han was going to question her Kitana walked into the room. Kitana grinned as she walked closer to the two stopping as she motioned for her guards to leave her. Kitana turned to Rose as she stopped and looked toward Bi-Han. *

Kitana: "Rose do you love Bi-Han?"

Rose: "Well you know that I do, and so does he! He also knows that I can protect myself if the need came!"

Bi-Han: "Yes. Kitana called me here to fix the mess that I created with you! Gods Rose! Don't you see that I've been a mess since you left! I want to be with you, despite what dangers may come! I'm done being afraid!"

Rose: "Well Bi-Han you can't just come here and demand I love you again! Demand that we try to make things work! You must show me that you want to be with me! You have to prove to me that I'm worth at least that!"

Bi-Han: "Tell me how! I've never felt this way about anyone! You must help me understand the way to woo a woman of your stature! Please Rose I beg of you!"

Kitana: "If I may. Bi-Han what have you noticed that Rose likes?"

Bi-Han: "What do you mean? As in what makes her happy?"

Kitana: "Yes, what have you noticed makes her smile?"

*Rose waited patiently as Bi-Han turned to look at her with a faint smile as he listed the things she liked. *

Bi-Han: "Well when we met I noticed how she loves to wonder through nature. How each day she would smile when I would bring her scrolls of our history. How she would have me walk her to the mountains to see the sun set. How she would sneak into the woods at night and gaze at the waters with that gorgeous smile."

*Kitana's smile widen as Bi-Han looked to Rose with love. Rose felt the love for him peak as smiled pulled at his mouth. *

Bi-Han: "I began to walk up earlier to see her face walk out from the woods. I felt the pull of my heart when I started to realize that I was falling for you. Rose I was stupid to think that when I turned you away that it would make your life easier. I didn't realize until I saw you walk out of the village that I needed to know you were with me, by my side. That seeing you gave me strength. How when I saw you surrounded by the other males drop my mind to go crazy. Maybe its too late, but I'm hoping that you haven't found someone that makes your heart beat the way that you make mine every time I'm near you."

Rose: "Bi-Han I…."

Kitana: "Oh come on Rose! You've been acting like a shell of yourself since you left him in that village watching you leave. Don't act like your heart wasn't breaking each time you heard word that he had moved on! Just tell him already! He's here confessing his heart out to you, the least you could do it tell him the truth!"

Bi-Han: "Rose what truth!"

*Rose put her hands to her face as she looked up to see defense in Bi-Han's eyes. Rose felt tears run down her face as she screamed at him. *

Rose: "Bi-Han I was sent to the village to monitor your training style. Kitana felt that having me there would allow you to feel again. To feel like you were the only elemental in this Realm."

Bi-Han: "Was it all a lie? Your reasons for being there, your improvements, your feelings for me!? Was it!?"

Rose: "At first I wasn't honest with you to stay true with my orders. Than something changed!"

Bi-Han: "What that you saw a broken man waiting to be fixed! Was that what you saw!? Answer me Rose!"

Rose: "No! I saw a man that I had first grown to respect. I wasn't planning on falling in love with you! Kitana called me to return once she noticed how close we had become! She brought me back to allow me to have space to breath. To keep me from being hurt by my feelings for you! That's when she told me that you'd been a mess since I left."

*Bi-Han stood and stormed out of the Throne Room mad as hell, feeling lied to! He heard Rose calling after him, he stopped and through her arm away when he felt her grab his shoulder. Rose backed away as he turned to face her with ice building in his clenched fists. *

Rose: "Please listen to me Bi-Han! I came to Kitana and begged her to have me stop! I didn't want to make you feel this way, betrayed, hurt! I love you!"

Bi-Han: "You have an awful funny way of showing it! You could have told me the truth Rose! We had many nights and evenings that you could have told me! Instead you decided to lie to me! You brought this on yourself! I'm going to my room! We're done, or should I say this between us is over!"

*Rose returned to the Throne Room with her hands on her face as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. Kitana sat Rose down on the steps as she demanded a rag to wipe Rose's tears away. Kitana looked up with frustration as she told a guard to escort Rose to her room and guard her door as she traveled to the room that Bi-Han resisted. Kitana made quick work of knocking on the door. Bi-Han yelled from the other side of the door for her to enter. She closed the door behind her and walked toward him as he sparred with two guards. He looked over his shoulder several times as he through a man onto the ground after punching his chest, leaving ice in the form on a fist. *

Bi-Han: "It's good to know that you trust me so well. Was Rose falling in love with me apart of the plan, or was that bonus?"

Kitana: "Rose was doing as I asked. No, the plan was for her to study your training techniques and return to me. She begged me assign someone else when she discovered her feelings for you had matured. She truly does love you, or are you fishing for reasons to hate her now?"

Bi-Han: "That's rich! Coming from the woman who sent my mate to watch me! You knew good and well that Rose was my mate before I even met her! Didn't you?"

Kitana: "I had my suspensions. I wasn't sure how you would take to your mate just strolling into your village uninvited. So that's when I devised a plan for her to come and be a new member of your clan. Now I'm afraid she won't be return with you."

*He froze as he heard those few words left her mouth. He walked straight up to her with fire in his icy blue eyes. He swiftly stormed out of the room to find Rose and speak with her. If Kitana was correct than he wasn't happy, not at all! Sure they had fought in the past but they had always come back to each other and apologized. He understood now why Rose hadn't told him, he would have tossed her aside and would have been alone for the rest of his long life. He motioned for the guard to leave them as he entered the room. He crossed his arms against his chest as he watched Rose step from the bathroom drying her hair. Rose froze shook as she saw Bi-Han smirking toward her from a mirror on the wall. She quickly grabbed her small blue blade as he approached her. She was so mesmerizing when she was confused and angry. He stopped inches away from her as she watched his eyes. *

Rose: "What do you want Bi-Han? You made it clear that you didn't love me! Why are you standing in my room shirtless?"

Bi-Han: "Well Kitana approached me and explained your roll in her plan and she was right to send you."

Rose: "I'm sorry? Could repeat yourself please."

Bi-Han: "Kitana was right to send you. She told me how you begged for her to assign someone else to watch me when you began to develop feelings for me. Unfortunately, she was also right about how I won't have met my mate unless she sent to you watch me. Rose I was a torn and broken man until you came into the village that day. I though that I was sick at first, until Kitana had sat down with me and explained why I felt the way I felt when we were together. So here I am to apologize for yelling at you and to tell you that I was wrong to assume that you lied to me. As well as you being capable of controlling the situation, you were following orders and returned here when you couldn't carry them out any longer."

Rose: "So what now? I'm so confused!"

Bi-Han: "I suggest we start over and reintroduce ourself. I want to know who you are Rose, and if that means that we act as though actions weren't and done and word weren't spoken. Would you accept this proposal?"

Rose: "Yes, if it means that we will try to work things out between us."


End file.
